Run From Heaven
by PikaGirl260
Summary: Things were starting to get easy... More or less. But doesn't life always love to come crashing down like usual? Rin and Kaneki, fresh from their battle for a moment's peace, were adjusting to a normal way of life. However, their sense of reality is shattered when they learn of a possibility that they'd never even considered before. Now, they must run for their lives. (MPreg)
1. Chapter 1: Business As Usual Kinda

_**A/N**_

 _ **WELCOME BACK! I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH /3**_

 _ **But now you're here and, if you are, that means that you're all up for the sequel and are just as excited as I am ^^ Now I don't expect many people to show up at first because I need to let all you stragglers know that this story has actually been posted. But here it is :D**_

 _ **Things, like usual, will start off a little slow, but I promise that they'll pick up next chapter ;) So, I'll let you get on and I can't wait to see you all in the comments in the future :3**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter ^^**_

 _ **Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX**_

* * *

 _ **RIN'S P.O.V**_

"How long have you been working at Anteiku now and you still can't knot a tie properly?" I sigh when I peek over my shoulder after clothing myself in my uniform, though I'm unable to pull up my pants without chuckling at my ivory-haired boyfriend's struggles, a defeated sigh huffing from him as he finally gives up, allowing my soft giggles to develop into thick laughter. Using the mirror to glare at me, Kaneki folds his arms over his stomach with a childish pout, which I swear he's picked up from me, as I advance towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist whilst I press myself into his back, still deciding against taking the time to clothe my legs.

"Shut up," he grumbles through his pursed lips, my eyes rolling themselves whilst my hands get to work, fixing the fabric around his neck so that it forms a neat knot that rests against his chest, his eyebrows raising in awe that I'm able to do it without even having to turn him around. "Uhm... Thanks?" He mutters with a high pitch to his tone, a simple shrug rolling through my shoulders as I trail over to my pants again, tugging the material up my legs until the waistband fits nicely around my hips. Or at least that's what I'd like to say. But, recently, I've apparently managed to gain a little tubbiness from God knows what. Probably the excessive amounts of coffee I've consumed ever since I woke up from that coma at least 4 months ago now.

However, I'd never admit to Kaneki that I'm putting on weight; he'd probably ditch me if I got all fat and stuff since I'm sure he finds my body extremely appealing, not that I can blame him. If anything, I'm most worried about losing the tone on my torso. Perhaps I should start to cut back on eating in general. "Rin? You okay?" Kaneki inquires, lacing his arms around me so that he can nuzzle his features into my neck, his breath nice and warm against my skin as he gently pushes his lips to my Adam's apple, my body shivering a little as I weakly smile.

"Yeah. Just a bit nervous to go back to normality after everything," I admit, concern instantly flitting through Kaneki's silver irises as he nods once, clearly understanding what I'm trying to get at. After all the shit that went down with Shoki that sent me into a month-long coma, we've not really been back to Anteiku. I'm not sure why; I guess we were just too scared to show our faces after all the damage we caused.

"I know. But it's gonna be fine, Rin. M'kay?" Kaneki murmurs in the smooth tone that I can never oppose, my head turning to the side a little so that I can peck a kiss onto his cheek, which flush salmon the second I do, causing a giggle to rise into my throat. He's right; I shouldn't be getting myself all worked up over this. Our friends will take us back no problem, even if I attacked Touka by accident and then had everyone in Anteiku on high alert until I woke up from my coma.

Taking my hand in his, Kaneki and I shuffle our way through his tiny apartment, though I suddenly stiffen in realization, looking over my shoulder to see my tail curiously waggling behind me. Pulling Kaneki to a stop, I proceed to wrap it securely around my abdomen, the feeling of the fur strange against my skin as it's been a while since I've had to hide it. Because, though everyone _working_ at Anteiku knows about the whole demon thing by now, I'd like to bet that the customers don't. And they'd probably proceed to run away screaming if they saw that their waiter had a tail dangling out from under his shirt.

Once I'm settled and comfortable, Kaneki slides his fingers into mine again, a sweet smile on his lips, which I quickly pepper with my own with a soft smirk when a look of mock shock ripples through his irises, encouraging a breath of a laugh to escape me. However, the second I go to put another foot forward, I suddenly feel a stomach-wrenching wave of nausea consume me, my head beginning to viciously pound as I cup my hand over my mouth, my arm wrapped around my stomach. Not _again_!

Knowing that it's probably not a good idea to hurl all over my boyfriend, I make a quick dart into the bathroom, neglecting to slam the door behind me as I proceed to throw up my guts into the bowl, coughing out rounds of bile with groans and shudders, my knuckles white as they grip onto the sink for support. As I continue to throw up, Kaneki hesitantly enters after me, placing a consoling hand between my shoulders, which he proceeds to rub to release any pent up tension, which my body thanks him for. My stomach, on the other hand, has other ideas, a vile burn raging through it as I spit out more puke. Lovely image there, I know.

After a few minutes of quiet hushing from Kaneki, who refuses to abandon my side, I feel the sickness beginning to ebb, though I still release a low groan that manipulates into a sigh, my fingers grasping onto a few sheets of toilet paper to dab around my mouth. How I've been putting on weight lately whilst I'm constantly throwing up is beyond me, though I guess there are just some things in the world that I won't be able to explain any time soon. So, instead, I do what I do best, being to bitch and moan about this feeling until it evaporates completely, though concern constantly creates a thick mask over Kaneki's face.

"I'm fine. Just anxious, is all," I mutter in response to the worry that his flecks possess, though they seem to dissipate with my lie, my hand rubbing my abdomen to try and soothe the churning feeling that I know is going to return at some point during the day. It always does. And Kaneki's always there to help me through it, which is why, after a few moments of consideration, he frowns and simply shakes his head.

"This can't be just nerves, Rin; you've been like this for the past month. You need to go and see Yukio because, as much as I hate to even consider it, you could be ill and I think it'd be best for you to find out sooner rather than later," Kaneki explains, my head lightly bobbing into a nod of agreement; he's right about this not being a new thing. For the past month, it's pretty much been the same cycle over and over. Wake up, be sick, try to eat, throw up again, down some coffee, lay around all day trying to stop my head from spinning, sleep (barely), repeat. I think it's getting to the point where Yukio's my only option; there aren't exactly hundreds of doctors out there willing to treat a demon.

"Alright. I'll speak with him tonight after work," I mutter, reassuringly patting Kaneki's shoulder before I grasp my toothbrush in my palm, squirting out a blob of toothpaste so that I can scrub my teeth clean and get rid of that putrid smell of sick from my mouth. However, with my words, his eyes suddenly widen, as if he's surprised that I just said what I did.

"You can't go to work like this, Rin!" He somewhat exclaims as I spit out the mouthful of minty froth that I have bundled up in my cheeks, washing it all away so that I can set my toothbrush down again, winding my arms around his neck with a small smile.

"I promise I won't throw up on a customer," I assure him with a giggle, a smirk flickering onto his mouth for a brief second before I connect our lips, linking them together in a gentle kiss until he pulls away, nuzzling his nose with my own before exiting from the room with me lose behind him. But he still looked so unsure. As if he thinks there's something much worse going on than what actually is. I'm just ill. That's it. At least I'm pretty sure that's all it is. I freaking hope so!

* * *

Low and behold, work sucked ass. It was boring as all hell and I had to deal with a bitchy kid who wouldn't stop demanding for more and more sugar in her cup until I'm pretty sure it was only 10% coffee actually in there! And then there were the constant toilet breaks I had to take just to eject more nothingness out of my body, which, by this point, is devoid of anything for me to throw up. I kinda just end up dry-heaving into the bowl until I manage to work some coffee into my system. Then I just remove that instead via my mouth.

And, as expected, Kaneki hasn't stopped worrying all day, his arms gently cradling my shoulders as we sit slumped in one of the petite booths near the window, Touka wiping down the table as she stares at me, jutting out her hip whilst resting the rag against it.

"No offence, Rin, but you look terrible," she states, a frustrated sigh growling from me as she does, my hands rubbing my face with a groan to try and keep me from snapping at her again; it doesn't take much for her to piss me off. And pointing out the obvious is always a surefire way of doing that.

"Thanks for the update, but I don't really need your opinion," I spit, Kaneki's eyes widening in sync with Touka's when I use a much more aggressive tone than intended, though I merely fold my arms sternly across my stomach, slouching against Kaneki whilst I glare at her.

"Jesus. Someone took their daily dose of testosterone!" Touka snarls in response, my hands quickly tightening into fists by my sides as I feel the overwhelming urge to surge up at her and give her a good slap around the face for insulting me like that. However, the second Kaneki's fingers curl around my wrist, I feel my body relaxing, despite that irritated fire still burning in my stomach.

"What's gotten into you, Rin? I mean, I know you two don't get along but... That was out of character, even for you," Kaneki states when Touka abandons the two of us before I can imprint a nice red mark upon her face. Merely rolling my eyes with a light scoff, I shake my head as I run my hand through the thick nest of navy that is my hair.

"Out of character? Really? I bitch at her all the time! It's nothing new!" I try to defend, though my pitch is all over the place, which usually tends to happen when I'm lying. I mean, the last time I got worked up at Touka for no apparent reason was because I was already going through so much shit with Yukio at the time. But now? I don't really have a good reason for snapping at her.

"You know what I mean, Rin," Kaneki mutters levelly, causing me to shrink into myself a little when he uses that dominant tone that makes me realize that yes, he's older than me. And yes, he could easily overpower me in a fight. And, since I'm so used to constantly being the strongest in the room, I can't help but be intimidated by the way he manipulates his voice into a more menacing one that I'm not used to. Sighing, I hang my head, pushing my hair from my eyes.

"Look, if this is about me going to see Yukio, I'm on it, alright? I just want five minutes to unwind," I murmur under my breath, Kaneki's features instantly softening whilst he curls his arm around my shoulders again, encouraging me to nestle my face into his neck. Even though I've managed to actually gain a few inches over the past months, making me officially taller than him, I still can't deny that I love snuggling up to him and the half-human half-ghoul water bottle that his body is.

"I'm just worried about you," he whispers in my ear, placing a delicate kiss on the tip of it before motioning his lips lower, their soft touch gracing my jawline in a way that makes me whimper a little, Touka rolling her eyes out of the corner of my vision. Bitch. However, I just push the thoughts of her out of my mind, nuzzling my face deeper into the skin of Kaneki's neck as I gradually start to suckle on it, though I'm forced to stop when a twist courses through my stomach. Are you fucking kidding me?!

"I don't f-feel so good," I groan, pulling away from Kaneki before shooting to my feet, darting into the nearest bathroom, only barely getting there on time to vomit, though all I can feel is frustration when only strands of spit dribble from my mouth. Sorry, but it's the truth. I can't produce anything to throw up any more. All the flesh I've eaten this month was already flushed away this morning. Which means I'm gonna need more as soon as I can to avoid tearing into a random human on the streets. Just brilliant. I just don't understand why the heck this is happening to me. Whatever it _is_ that's happening to me.

Huffing out a heavy sigh, I decide to flush the toilet anyway, though there's not much to dispose of in all honesty. Even still, I wash my hands, splashing a little of the water on my face as well, catching sight of my kakugan glinting the mirror. Well, at least the shop's empty now, save for the handful of ghouls that work here, so nobody's gonna freak out upon seeing my weird-ass black and crimson eye. Exiting the room, I allow my tail to slip from my torso, gradually unwinding until it hits the floor with a soft thud, drawing Kaneki's eyes to me in an instant.

Pushing himself away from the wall just outside the bathroom, he bundles me up in his arms, running a caring hand over my hair as I softly groan into the fabric of his uniform, my hand rubbing soothing circles over my abdomen to try and quell the sickness. "I don't know what's happening to me, Kaneki," I whimper against his shoulder, his arms giving me a light squeeze as he pulls away, a soft smile on his lips.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. We'll go and speak to Yukio right awa-"

"-Kaneki-kun? May I have a word with you, please? It's a matter of high importance for your ears only," Yoshimura (or Gramps, as I have come to like calling him) suddenly croaks from the doorway, his voice rusted with intelligence as he gently smiles, kindness radiating from him through everything he does. Casting an unsure look to me, Kaneki's eyes are enough to ask whether or not he's allowed to go, my arms gradually releasing him from my grip. Ever so hesitantly, Kaneki makes his way over to Gramps, though he does so after pressing a soft kiss into my hair.

"I'll be right back," he assures before taking off out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Collecting Dust

_**A/N**_

 _ **Well hello there ^^**_

 _ **How arrrrrrrr ya doin? (I'm in a pirate mood, sawwy)**_

 _ **Anyhoozles, here's the second chapter where things will instantly pick up and we get to see just what Yoshimura wants to talk about :3**_

 _ **Also I'd just love to thank everyone for the support; I'm so glad I got to see all of you back here already ^^ It made my little heart so happy 3 But that's all for now :3**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter ^^**_

 _ **Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX**_

* * *

 _ **KANEKI'S P.O.V**_

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I inquire as I slip into Yoshimura-san's office, a steaming mug filled with mahogany coffee awaiting me on the table beside the plush armchair, which I gently settle myself into whilst observing him and his every move, a hesitation to drink filling me. I'm too nervous to; after everything that's happened, I never wanna let Rin out of my sight. And now, that's exactly where he is. However, after a soft nod and a smile, Yoshimura-san plants himself down opposite me, his fingers gracefully twisting around the cup of coffee, which he slowly brings to his lips to sip. Mimicking him, I take my own beverage in my palm, taking steady mouthfuls of it until he finally breaks the silence.

"I'm in need of a small favour and I'm sure that you and Rin will be able to help me," me states, my eyebrows furrowing together over the rim of my mug, though I try to keep my reactions as unnoticeable as possible since I'm just eager for him to relay exactly what it is that he wants us to do.

"How so?" I question with a certain curiosity latched onto my tone, Yoshimura-san chuckling one of those rusty laughs under his breath as he smiles at me in the way that always, without fail, puts me at ease. That's not a talent many possess.

"I was certain you'd be willing to aid me. I have a property, not too far from here actually, which I never seem to have anything to do with. It's just sat there, empty and collecting dust. I was going to propose that you and Rin accommodate it seeing as you'll both be going through some major changes in the near future." I can't help it; I have to widen my eyes, barely choking down my coffee before I place the cup back on the table, just staring at him in complete and utter disbelief. Is he saying what I think he's saying? Is he seriously offering to give us a whole house, completely free of charge?! Even for Yoshimura-san, this is a little extreme in the ways of generosity.

Until I consider the last part of his sentence. He said that Rin as I are gonna be going through 'major changes'. What the heck does that mean? And why would they result in needing a bigger place in which to live? Then again, I'm pretty sure anything beats my shoebox of an apartment.

"What do you mean 'changes'?" I ask him, calmly taking hold of my mug again and pressing the rim to my lips, gulping down a few scalding sips as I do. What can I say? I drink coffee when I'm nervous... Which is why I pretty much always drink coffee.

"I'm sure you'll see in due time, Kaneki-kun. As for the house, would you be willing to accept?" He mutters with an arched eyebrow, my stomaching coiling a little in irritation towards the vague answer to my question, though I can't hold it there for long, excitement quickly flooding over me as he tugs out a single, silver key, holding the object out in my direction with a smile. Finally, we'll have room to breathe!

"I'd be more than happy to," I mutter with a smile, finishing off my coffee before ensnaring the key in my grip. With a light chuckle, Yoshimura-san leans back in his chair with a content sigh, taking another sip of his drink whilst his eyes still remained locked with me.

"Be careful with him, Kaneki-kun. Rin's more fragile than what meets the eye as of late," he suddenly states, causing an emotion that I'm unable to identify to twist through me as I frown, not really sure I understand what he's trying to say. I know that Rin's been more vulnerable ever since he woke up from his coma since he's pretty much been too scared to use his flames or kagune for fear of going out of control. But I never realised that it was so evident to everyone else as well; he's only shared these insecure thoughts with me. Then again, I swear Yoshimura-san knows everything about... Well... Everything.

"I understand, sir. But you don't have to worry about that; I never won't take good care of him," I state in the most certain tone to ever grace my lips, Yoshimura-san only nodding once before sipping up the rest of his coffee, a sigh escaping from him when he sets it back down again, his eyes not breaking contact with mine until he tilts his gaze away to stare upon the city beyond the glass window.

"There's a storm on its way, Kaneki-kun. You must be prepared for it," he suddenly mutters in a more ominous tone that causes me to pale a little, a horrid feeling of dread knotting through me in a way that makes me feel sick. What the heck does he mean? And why does he feel the need to warn me about things that are yet to come? Shaking my head a little to shift the thoughts, I simply bow, hiding my slightly fearful expression from him.

"Thank you, sir," I murmur, scurrying out the room as quickly as I can with a little terror laced through me. I can't help it; if I've ever felt a sense of foreboding before, that was it. Something, I don't know what, is coming. So we sure as hell better be ready when it does.

* * *

 _ **RIN'S P.O.V**_

"I can't believe Gramps actually gave us an entire house!" I gasp as I hop out of the car, which apparently Kaneki can drive, which is something I never even knew before, my eyes fixing with the petite structure before us with my mouth agape with awe. The brickwork is unlike the rest of the town; instead of being modern and sleek, the amber rock is stacked together to form a maze of beige trails that cross over the entire house, cut off by the delicately designed windows and the sturdy, wooden door that greets us into our new home.

As for the front yard, there are hundreds of different species of plant that I can never hope to name splattered around the base of the building, though ivy leaks from them all to crawl up the bricks in mangled patterns that mesmerise me. And, despite the grass being a little overgrown, I can still make out the slate-coloured stepping stones that lead to the door, the edges of them drowning in emerald blades.

"You like it?" Kaneki murmurs from beside my ear, wrapping his arms around me from behind as I nod once, still a little busy taking it all in to really pay attention to anything else. However, my thoughts are silenced when Kaneki suddenly has to abruptly pull me out of the way of a tall, hairy guy who cradles piles of boxes in his over-muscular arms, a small gulp catching in my throat just towards his sheer size. If he got me in a headlock, I could say goodbye to my neck.

I still can't believe how quickly all of this was sorted out; literally minutes after Kaneki went to go and speak with Gramps, he came back out with a key and said that the movers were already gonna be there! Apparently, Gramps was making us live in this house whether we liked it or not since he'd basically ordered the movers to pack up Kaneki's stuff from his apartment without even consulting him first. But I guess it's not the weirdest thing to ever happen to us out of the blue.

"I love it," I finally breathe when I can nestle back into his arms again, his lips gracing my cheek for a quick second before we break apart, Kaneki making his way over to the truck in order to help the guys out so that they can be gone as soon as possible. We need to sleep, after all, and it's probably around 10 pm as it is.

Jogging over to him, I decide that I might as well lend a hand too, gripping a large box in my arms whilst resting it against my torso for support, the corner digging into my side. As it does, I feel a sharp twist of pain, hissing in a breath before pulling the cardboard away from me again, a frown knotted onto my eyebrows. I must've hit a nerve or something.

"You alright, Rin?" Kaneki questions, snapping me out of my confused daze so that I can nod with a small smile, trying my best to withhold my perplexity from him by releasing a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little heavy," I murmur, Kaneki nodding in agreement, though I make out a little hesitance to believe me flickering through his silver orbs. I wouldn't be surprised; that was a crappy excuse given that I have additional strength both from my demon side and my ghoul side. In all honesty, I should be able to lift a car with no issues.

"Well how about you just sit and rest. I'll get all of this sorted out," he assures me with a sweet smile that I try to return, though I don't understand the sudden desire for me to do absolutely nothing when, if both of us worked at it, we'd get everything out and unpacked by midnight. However, I can't exactly argue with him when he takes the box from me, stacking it on top of his so that he practically has to balance them. "Get some sleep, alright? You didn't get much last night," Kaneki states, a solemn look suddenly washing over my features as I glumly nod; he's right about that. Over the past few weeks, my nights haven gotten longer and longer because I'm awake for most of it. Be it nightmares or sickness, something always rips me awake and I can't ever seem to get back to sleep afterwards. And it's slowly driving me crazy.

Following his orders, I crawl into the back of Kaneki's car, curling myself up into a ball on the back seat with a light whimper, watching Kaneki as he softly smiles before returning to helping the movers. Once he's left my vision, I feel my eyelids suddenly gain weight, causing them to lazily droop with exhaustion. I'm so tired. Closing them completely, I don't even attempt to fight slumber as it consumes my mind and body.

* * *

I have no idea how long I sleep for. All I know is that, when I crack my eyes open again, my head is resting on what appears to be Kaneki's lap, his fingers combing through my hair whilst a fire crackles and pops from the fireplace, occasionally spitting out innocent embers into the air. We have a fireplace now? Now that I think about it, I never actually saw the interior of the house. "Good sleep?" Kaneki inquires in a calm tone, prompting me to flicker my eyes upwards until I meet his caring gaze, a crooked smile forming on my lips as I nod against his thigh.

"I definitely needed it," I mutter with a chuckle, Kaneki giggling a little under his breath before he leans down and presses a kiss to my ear, drawing back afterwards so that he can take a sip of his coffee. However, he soon offers the mug to me, my body gradually getting up from its position until I'm sat upright, able to clasp the china in my palms. Without hesitation, I practically inhale the drink, stopping to laugh at Kaneki's widened eyes when I figure that he probably didn't expect me to drink all of it. "Sorry. I was thirsty," I sheepishly admit, my eyes tracking around the room with a small furrow knitted onto my eyebrows.

"We're in the study in case you were wondering," he whispers softly, my body shuddering from his tone, though I push it to the side when I absorb that word. Study. As in a room dedicated for reading and relaxing. A whole room to ourselves just for those activities! Usually, Kaneki and I would have to squeeze onto the couch in order to do anything like that. I just can't help but be overwhelmed by the increase in size, even if it's still tiny compared to the dorm at True Cross. But, to be fair, I think this is perfect. Just right.

"It's amazing, Kaneki. But... Uhm... Where's the bathroom? Hot ass demon's gotta pee," I state, Kaneki breathing a laugh as he gently shakes his head, unwrapping his arms from around me so that he can use hand gestures to guide me.

"Down the hall. First door on the right," he explains, my head bobbing into a nod of understanding before I rise, though his lips press a kiss to the skin of my hand before I leave, causing the nerves to eagerly tingle. However, unfortunately, Mother Nature calls and I have to abandon the room in order to seek out the bathroom, which I do with little to no difficulty at all. Well at least it's easy to find.

Once I've finished up in the bathroom, just as I'm washing my hands, I feel something without any kind of warning at all. An awful churning that refuses to die down, only getting more and more aggressive until I know what's coming next, my body barely crumpling in front of the toilet quick enough to cough up absolutely nothing into the bowl, save for a few dollops of coffee. And, though being sick usually quells the sensation, this time, it only doubles in ferocity, a wince quickly splintering across my features when my stomach is suddenly hit with a violent spike of pain.

Choking out a cry, I wind my arms around my abdomen, which is releasing stabs of agony every time I draw breath, tears quickly racing to the corners of my eyes as I crumble onto my side, my legs refusing to hold me up any more. What... What's happening?! What the fuck's wrong with me? I've felt pain before, that much is obvious. But this... This is beyond anything I've ever experienced!

Upon feeling another explosion of agony, I know that there's no way I can hold in my screams any more, one ripping from me and tearing through the once quiet night, which has suddenly been replaced by stabbing pain and welling agony.

"KANEKI!"


	3. Chapter 3: Two Black Spots

_**A/N**_

 _ **I'm just gonna say this right now... I've written chapter 4, 5 AND 6 already... Apparently I'm addicted to writing this story x'D Then again, I've been super excited for it for such a long time and I've got so many ideas on the way yet :3**_

 _ **Anhoozles, I left you on a bit of a cliffy last chapter so here ya go!**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter ^^**_

 _ **Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX**_

* * *

 _ **KANEKI'S P.O.V**_

The very second I hear Rin's pained scream rip through the house, I'm instantly up and on my feet without any shred of hesitation, blindly dashing to where the cry came from. And, when I manage to reach the bathroom, I have to suck in a sharp gasp of shock when I find Rin curled up on the floor, arms secured around his stomach whilst tears rage from his eyes in thick streams.

"Kaneki. I-It hurts. M-My stomach h-hurts so much!" He wails as I fall to my knees, pulling his head onto my lap as I attempt to hush him, his fingers instantly grasping onto the fabric of my pants whilst what sounds like terrified sobs choke from the back of his throat. And I have no idea what to do. External wounds, I can handle. But when it's something internal that his body isn't already healing, that's when I begin to panic. I need to keep calm. I just have to breathe and settle my pulse otherwise it'll scare Rin even more.

"It's alright, Rin. I'll give Yukio a call right away, okay?" I assure him, running my fingertips through his hair as he whimpers into my thigh, his tears easily leaking through the fabric as I pluck my cell from my pocket, instantly dialing Yukio's number in a frantic rush that barely allows me to type in the right series of digits. However, eventually, I manage to launch the call, the phone ringing for a few seconds before Yukio finally picks up.

"Kaneki? What's up?" He asks so nonchalantly in contrast to what's happening right now, my hands barely able to stop themselves from trembling as one cradles Rin's shoulder, the other pressing my cell to my ear.

"You have to get here right now, Yukio," I order down the phone, Rin curling himself up tighter whilst his arm increases its grip around his middle, a pained choke tearing from him as he does. He's in agony and I can't do a thing to stop it.

"What? Why?" Yukio inquires, my panic making a sudden spike when he refuses to not ask questions, instead deciding to worry about all the individual details as opposed to just doing as he's told. I wonder who that sounds like.

"Just get here! It's Rin. He's in pain a-and I don't know what's wrong!" I cry, my voice cracking a little when I notice the warmth of tears dribbling down my cheeks, a scared whimper hitching in my throat. I don't want anything happening to Rin. I don't what to see him like this. I need to know he's going to be alright otherwise I'm gonna lose my mind.

"Where's the pain at its strongest?" Yukio asks calmly, his tone not even wavering one bit, whereas here I am getting myself anxious and terrified when I should be keeping myself relaxed to soothe Rin's fear. Some freaking boyfriend I am.

"His stomach. Yukio, h-he's in agony," I whimper, having to hush Rin when a second scream of pain rips from him, twisting a dagger of terror right through my chest. Holding him closer to me, I whisper reassuring words in his ear, lacing kisses along his neck and jaw to try and calm him down a little since I can feel his fists shaking against my leg.

"Alright. I'll get there as quickly as I can. Just keep him comfortable and relaxed and I'll be right over," He states, my head nodding, even if he can't see it, whilst my heartbeat evens out a little, which I aid by sucking in deep breaths through my mouth, releasing them via my nose. Without any other words, Yukio hangs up the phone, though I make sure to text him the address of our new house so that he doesn't get confused on his way over.

"I-Is he c-coming?" Rin whispers from my lap, my palm rubbing over the arm that he has fixed around his abdomen in the hope that it'll at least bring him the slightest bit of reassurance, or perhaps even cast away a little of the pain. But I guess it's wishful thinking expecting it to work; after a few seconds of trying to help, Rin merely lets out another wail that mingles with a sob, his face burying into my leg. "I-I'm scared, Kaneki. I-It hurts s-so much," he cries, pain throbbing through my blood with the next pulse of my heart. Curling myself around him, I hug him close, planting a kiss into his hair.

"Yukio's on his way, Rin. It's going to be alright. You're gonna be fine, I promise," I murmur with worry thick in my quivering tone, though I doubt he's listening out for such a thing with the state he's in. Come on, Yukio. Hurry.

* * *

It takes 20 minutes. 20 minutes of trying to comfort the boy in my arms, who's in complete and utter agony to the point where he doesn't even have enough energy to cry out any more; all he does is weep, his tears of fear, pain and sorrow seeping into the material of my clothing each time they fall. However, when I eventually hear the doorbell chime through the house, my head instantly snaps up, knowing that I have to let Yukio in since I locked the door the second the movers were done helping us unpack.

Since there's no way in hell I plan to leave Rin, I gently scoop him up in my arms, pressing his trembling form to my torso whilst whispering hushes into his ear, only getting petrified sobs in return. Not once have I seen him like this. And, now that I have, I hope I never will again; this is torture. No... This is worse than torture. The boy I'm hopelessly in love with is in crippling agony and there isn't a single thing I can do about it.

When I reach the door, I unfurl my kagune, using it to flick the keys to the side in order to click the lock open, then ordering a separate limb to twist the doorknob in order to grant Yukio entry, the flustered teenager darting into the house the second he's able to. However, the second he sees Rin crumpled in my arms, his face seems to freeze over, as if he's trying to block out emotion to stay calm.

"Could you put him on the couch? I need to go and get my equipment," Yukio asks me, my head instantly bobbing into a nod without hesitation, taking orders from him because I know that he's the only person here who'll be able to get close to telling us what's wrong with Rin and why he's in so much pain. Following what I've been told, I use both my arms and my kagune to rest Rin down into the cushions of the couch, a strained groan whining from the back of his throat as I do.

"It's alright, Rin. You're gonna be alright," I murmur, keeping one hand in his the whole time whilst my other runs over his forehead, pushing his hair out of his eyes so that he doesn't have to worry about being irritated by something like that on top of all of this. Feebly nodding, Rin increases his grip on my hand, biting down on his bottom lip to suppress his cries.

After a couple of minutes, Yukio returns with a bunch of complex screens, wires and other various electronic objects, my eyebrows furrowing together in confusion when he begins to set it all up, not really sure what the hell it is at this point. "What the heck _is_ that thing?" I inquire, Yukio only pushing up his glasses in response as he rushes to get the machine assembled and ready to function.

"It's an ultrasound scanner. I'm hoping it can pick up the issue," he mutters in a monotone voice, adjusting what looks to be a monitor, which suddenly comes to life with the flick of a switch. Redirecting my gaze back to Rin, I see that his eyes are widened in panic, constantly darting between me and the contraption behind me.

"I-Is it really th-that bad?" He whimpers, tears rolling over his waterline and down his cheeks, drawing ribbons that obtain a bronze hue from the amber light overhead, my heart tightening as I give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, alright? It'll be fine," I mutter soothingly, running my thumb over his cheek to catch a few of the tears that slip over the skin, though each one is replaced by another whenever I do. When was the last time I saw him so truly terrified? I don't think I can remember; he's usually so good at cloaking his emotions, even from me.

"Okay, it's ready. I'm gonna need him to take his shirt off so I can apply the gel," Yukio instructs in a professional tone that I feel obliged to follow, my arms softly handling Rin as I help him sit up, if only a little, so that I can peel his shirt off of his torso. Once I have, I rest him back again as he hisses in a sharp breath, his features screwing themselves up in pain. "This might feel a bit cold," Yukio then mutters calmly, applying the gel-like substance to Rin's stomach, the grip that Rin's fingers have around my hand flinching a little. "I know this is asking a lot, but I'm gonna need you to try and breathe slowly, Rin. It makes things easier on me," he states, Rin only giving a feeble nod in response as he forces his eyes shut, beginning to suck in breaths at a much slower pace. Words can't describe how much I admire his strength in pretty much everything.

As soon as Yukio's satisfied with Rin's slower rate of breathing, his fingers grasp onto a weird-looking device that he presses to Rin's stomach, motioning the probe around so that the gel starts to spread itself out, allowing the thing in Yukio's hand to move around easier. Whilst he does, I make sure to keep Rin's eyes locked with mine so that he's not worrying about whatever's showing up on the monitor next to Yukio, who flickers his gaze between it and Rin every now and then, continuing to move the probe around.

"You're doing great, Rin. Just keep calm and it'll be over soon," I assure him, trying to manage a small smile to at least lighten his mood, one plucking on the side of his own lips, though I know it's incredibly forced since every other feature's flooded with panic and terror. But I still try to keep him relaxed nonetheless, my thumb brushing soothing circles into the back of his hand whilst my knuckle runs over his cheek in a consoling gesture.

"But... Th-That's not... It's not possible," Yukio suddenly breathes, instantly attracting my attention with his words, a hole gradually beginning to form in my stomach when he frantically switches between staring at the monitor and Rin's abdomen, as if he's trying to figure something out, despite no clear answer presenting itself. "It can't be. There's gotta be a mistake," he carries on, my eyes fixating with Rin's again, complete and utter fear raging through the burning, azure flecks of his irises.

"Yukio, what're you talking about?" I ask with urgency to my tone, speaking for Rin since he's probably too afraid to even talk right now, his hand close to crushing mine as he holds it so firmly in his grip, I can practically feel my bones on the verge of cracking. Sighing, gulping down a deep breath, Yukio turns to me, seemingly unsure of how to reveal what's wrong to me. "Well? What is it?!" I snap, Yukio casting his gaze downwards as he pushes up his glasses, his hands soon readjusting the small monitor so that I'm able to see the picture displayed upon it.

And, when I lock my eyes with the image, they suddenly widen in disbelief, a breath of shock hitching in my mouth as I place a trembling hand to my lips, my mind unable to process what I'm seeing. Because, when I observe the scan, I'm able to pick out two black splotches against a white background, something you'd usually see on a scan of somebody who's-

Yukio's right. This has to be a mistake. He must've done something wrong. It's... It's impossible! "But... You must've messed it up somehow. Th-There's no way-" I cut myself off when I realize how painfully crooked my voice is, though it's not as if I can help it, especially when Yukio shakes his head, denying the theory that what I'm seeing isn't real.

"There's nothing altered about the picture; I carried out the scan perfectly. I don't know how but... Rin's pregnant... W-With twins."


	4. Chapter 4: Cornered

_**A/N**_

 _ **Sorry I'm late! I was drawing a picture of Juuzou so you can't exactly blame me x'D But now that I have no more distractions, here's the next chapter that's probably make you all giggle a little, even though shit does go down...**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter ^^**_

 _ **Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX**_

* * *

 _ **RIN'S P.O.V**_

Before any of us can even hope to react to what Yukio just stated, I suddenly feel Kaneki's hand go limp in mine, a sharp breath catching in my throat as he collapses to his side, panic instantly taking over everything. All the pain. All the confusion. It vanishes the second Kaneki's body crashes to the floor. Without really thinking about it, I bolt upright, only to have a twist of agony tear through my stomach, forcing me to lay back down with a wince.

"You need to take it easy, Rin!" Yukio exclaims from beside me, taking himself over to Kaneki's side and kneeling next to him, checking his face in order to see if he's alright or not. It's not like him to just randomly pass out like that so how can I not be worried? "He's fine. It was just shock," my brother mutters under his breath with a frown, getting to his feet again as I gradually fold my body into a sitting position, hissing with pain as I slip my shirt back over my head. "Here. You need to eat," Yukio suddenly says when I have fabric enveloping my torso again, placing a brown package on my lap, though there are wet marks of crimson splattered here and there, instantly allowing me to guess exactly what's in here. Then again, what else would I eat?

Not asking how or where he got it, I unwrap the flesh and waste no time in sinking my teeth into the hunk of meat, tearing away at it with satisfied groans, the pain in my abdomen ebbing away with each fresh bite. As I indulge myself in the euphoria that the taste of blood brings me, Yukio seems to watch my every move, observing how I eat as if I'm some kind of science project. "I thought so. The pain was a result of lack of food and an increase in body strain. And it makes sense considering you were working all day and then proceeded to spontaneously move house. Your body was struggling with it all and decided to let you know about it," Yukio explains as I shove the last of the flesh into my mouth, feeling a little disappointed when there's none left for me to consume, though I quickly redirect my attention to the fact that I'm no longer paralyzed by that unbearable agony. Oh I think my body did more than just let me know about it!

"Good to know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to tend to," I state, hopping off of the couch so that I can plop to my knees by Kaneki's side, rubbing my hands together until sparks begin to spit from them. When I'm satisfied, I separate them, flickers of blue leaping into the surrounding air. "Clear!" I yell before going to place my palms onto his chest, though Yukio makes a sudden lunge for my wrists, ensnaring them in his grasp.

"You can't use your flames as defibrillators, Rin! Besides, his heart hasn't even stopped!" Yukio states, saying things to me that I don't understand whilst using words I don't even know the meaning of. Obviously noticing my blank expression, he groans, cupping his hand over his face before looking down at Kaneki, a cold aura soon possessing his features. Then, without warning, he harshly slaps his palm across Kaneki's face, causing him to jolt out of unconsciousness with startled yelp, his hand instantly flying to where an angry, crimson mark is starting to cluster.

"What was that for?!" He exclaims, glaring at Yukio as he positions himself on his haunches, smirking to himself and the way that immediate anger seems to roll off of Kaneki, his voice dripping with the venom that he only reserves for people who have truly pissed him off. However, getting to his feet, Yukio suddenly jabs an accusing finger in front of Kaneki, his eyes gleaming with an intimidating glower that even manages to send a chill through _me_.

"That's for getting my sixteen year-old brother pregnant!" Yukio snarls, a sudden look of complete and utter shock running through Kaneki's irises as they shimmer with perplexity, my stomach starting to knot itself up. If it is just my stomach. I don't even know any more; it's just impossible to believe that what my brother's spouting is true. I'm a guy. The last time I checked, guys don't get pregnant!

"So... It wasn't a dream?" Kaneki murmurs, sounding so detached in his tone as he just stares around the room, trying to piece together if it's fiction or not, though reality hits him dead on when he realizes that the weird machine that Yukio used on me is still lying in the background, his eyes suddenly widening in what I can only describe as fear.

"How? How is it possible, Yukio?" I croak, feeling a sudden sense of terror wash over me when I stop to think about the possibility that I'm now responsible for, not just my own life, but two others as well, who both depend on me and me alone to survive. Just the thought is enough to scare me half to death; what if I can't do it? What if I mess up? I'm only sixteen and now I'm suddenly expected to carry the weight of something this huge! Something that we never even knew was possible before.

"Well... This may come as a shock to you, but male demons are actually able to conceive. Since, in Gehenna, female demons are a rarity, the males evolved reproductive systems to compensate in order to avoid extinction," Yukio explains, my body just going more and more numb each time I repeat that fact over and over in my head. But, even when I do, it doesn't seem any less impossible; I don't _feel_ pregnant. I don't even _look_ pregnant. So... So how can I be?!

"And you never thought to bring this up _before_ we had sex?!" I spit, surging up to my feet so that I can attempt to intimidate my brother, who merely pushes his glasses up his nose whilst refusing to make eye-contact, not really wanting to engage me in an argument. "It would've been nice to know! I-I would've taken precautions! I would've been careful! Y-You think I'm ready for something like this? To have kids? To be a parent?! Because I'm not! I-I'm not ready," I end up whimpering, my hands beginning to tremble as I sink to my knees, sobbing into my palms whilst Kaneki wraps an arm around me in order to console me, placing a delicate kiss into my hair.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have done anything until you knew for certain," Yukio spits, suddenly directing his vicious eyes in Kaneki's direction, my boyfriend's arms flinching a little whilst I feel the hand that rests upon my shoulder ball up into a fist, my pulse beginning to increase a little. He's pissed Kaneki off. You don't _ever_ want to piss Kaneki off.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know that this could happen considering it doesn't to normal people!" He yells in response, a breath suddenly hitching in my throat at his words, my gaze locking with his as my heart starts to tighten with pain. He... He thinks I'm not normal. He thinks I'm a freak because of this. He's always gonna look at me as some kind of fucked up creature because I'm apparently pregnant, despite being a guy.

Wriggling out of his grasp, I clutch my hand to my heart, which is thudding harder and harder with each fresh breath I pull into my lungs, a questioning look being projected from Kaneki's silver irises as he stares at me in confusion. It's because I'm messed up. It's because I'm a freak. I bet he's just waiting to push me away. To leave me all alone in this. So, before he can, with a small whimper leaking from the back of my throat, I take off out of the house, unable to bear staring upon his judging look any more.

* * *

I'm not really sure how long I run for. All I know is that, after however many minutes it's been, my feet begin to throb painfully whilst my entire body aches with exhaustion, my chest heaving heavily as I try to draw in enough oxygen to keep myself conscious. I never get this tired so quickly. Maybe it's because... Because I'm pregnant. If I really am. I still refuse to believe it until I see or feel it for myself. But, even still, I can't deny that I'm starting to feel a constant need to protect my stomach wherever I go, suddenly being overcome with a nervous attitude when I realise that I have no idea where I am. I'm lost, leaning against a wall in some abandoned back-alley with no people or light to guide me out of here. Aren't I just so fucking clever?

Why did I even run away in the first place? Because I thought Kaneki would think I was a freak? Why the hell would he ever push me away, even if he did think something like that? After everything he's done for me and everything we've been through, I still think he's going to just abandon me?! I guess my only excuse is that the insane amount of stuff that my head's trying to process caused me to flee. And now I regret it; I didn't bring a cell phone and I literally have no clue where these alleys lead to.

Rolling my shoulders into a shrug, knowing I'm not gonna get anywhere by standing around doing absolutely nothing, I start to trudge through the darkness, allowing myself to wallow in my thoughts for a little bit. What if I am pregnant? What then? And, if Yukio's so certain that am I am, as well as that I'm expecting twins as opposed to only one baby, then everything will just be twice as difficult. I'm just so scared of failing. Failing Kaneki. Failing _them_. I'm just a teenager.

But I'm not alone. That's what turns the whole situation on its head; usually, when you see those 16 year-old moms on TV, they've all been ditched by the guy who got them knocked up in the first place. But Kaneki wouldn't ever do that to me. As self-centered as it sounds, I know for a fact that he loves me too much, just as I do him.

Though I wish to debate the matter further, the sudden sound of shuffling from overhead halts me in my tracks, my eyes flickering upwards for a few seconds, only to catch a flash of several, crimson glimmers before my body is harshly pinned to the ground by my shoulders, a cry of surprise slipping from me.

"Well, look at this, boys. Little blue here just wandered into the wrong part of town," the one that's perched on my back hisses, his hand gripping my neck so that I can't lift my face off of the ground to get a look at him, though I can barely make out the faint outline of his companions as they circle around me like I'm some sort of prey for them to devour. Ghouls. Why didn't I expect it sooner? "So, what's a pretty face like yours doing out at a time like this?" He snarls right into my ear, an uncomfortable shudder twisting through me when he traces his wet tongue over the skin of my neck, encouraging me to try and throw him off. However, he only pushes me down harder until the asphalt beneath us starts to abrasively rub against my chin.

"Get off me," I growl through my gritted teeth, though he merely cackles into the night air, his lackeys laughing along, even when he once again drags that disgusting piece of flesh, coated with saliva, over my nape. Using that as my chance, I toss my head back, slamming it into his nose, which he proceeds to cup with a wail of pain. As he releases my shoulders, I roll myself onto my side, hurling him off of my body so that I can leap to my feet, positioning myself into a defensive stance as the one with the broken nose gradually rises, wiping the blood from his face.

"This one's got some fire in him. Good thing I'm looking for a little fun," he spits, cracking his nose back into place before taking step a menacing step towards me, all of my confidence suddenly dissipating when I think about what he plans to do with me. And, though I usually would, I don't want to use my flames to fight; the last time I did, I completely lost control. Nor do I wish to unleash my kagune after what I allowed it to do to Kaneki back then.

"S-Stay away from me!" I cry with a much weaker tone, that same hideous laughter leaking from each of them as they surround me, backing me up against a wall until I feel the rough texture of the brickwork against my nape. I'm cornered. And I don't even want to think of what they plan to do now that I am. Squeezing my eyes shut with a whimper, I allow my kagune to gradually uncurl itself from my lower back, though, as opposed to fighting with it, I slowly wrap it around my tummy in a protective manner. "Get away," I hiss again, sparks leaping from my fingertips as I do, a few of them frowning in confusion when I chose to use my kagune to defend myself as opposed to attacking. Right now, I don't care about all of the complicated shit. I don't care if this is all bullshit or whether it's the truth. There's no way in hell I'm letting any of them close to my babies!

"Oh, I promise it won't take long. For me. But these guys might decide to draw things out a little longer," the ghoul that first attacked me giggles, my kagune increasing its defensive hold around my stomach when he takes another step forward, my fingers spitting vicious embers by this point. Unable to hold them back any more, my flames suddenly burst free, viciously attacking the pack of ghouls before me and enveloping them in the destructive fire that attempts to burn away at their flesh. However, almost as quickly as I unleashed them, they suddenly quell again, a startled gasp hitching in my throat as I collapse to my knees in exhaustion. Shit... Looks like those sleepless nights are finally taking their toll.

"Please... J-Just leave me alone," I whimper, having no other choice when weakness completely consumes me, my kagune begging to sink back into my body, though I focus every last shred of energy I have into keeping it out and securely curled around my stomach. Pregnant or not, I'm not letting them get hurt.

"You know, that actually stung. But what we're gonna do is gonna be a lot worse than some little sti-" Before he can finish, he's cut off by a strangled choking sound that is quickly explained when a slit appears on his neck, the ruby stripe leaking blood for a few seconds before his head rolls off of his body, which soon crumples to the floor. And, before any of them are able to realise, the same thing happens with each and every ghoul present until they all lie dead at their killer's feet, my eyes slowly tracking up to seek out my saviour, his ivory hair somehow managing to glow through the darkness.

"Kaneki," I breathe with a small smile as he crash-lands next to me, gathering me up in his arms as he gently holds me against his chest, which rises and falls with pants that he pulls into his lungs in frantic gasps. "I'm sorry. Damn hormones," I mutter, my kagune falling limp by my side when I know that I'm well protected, snuggling up to Kaneki's chest so that I can tune in to the sound of his hammering heart.

"You scared the crap outta me, Rin. I thought I was going to lose all of you," he whimpers, tears leaking from his eyes as he presses his cheek to my hair, his fingers gingerly brushing against my stomach in the softest touch he's ever used with me before. He's not going to leave me. He'd never think I'm a freak. Why the fuck was I such an idiot? He loves me.

And our babies.


	5. Chapter 5: Peanut Butter

_**A/N**_

 _ **So... About this chapter.**_

 _ **Then ending made me squeal x'D But yas I giggled a lot writing this so I hope you all do too :3**_

 _ **Anhoozles, ima let you read now xD**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter ^^**_

 _ **Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX**_

* * *

 _ **KANEKI'S P.O.V**_

I swear to God, I'm never allowed a second to settle my worries. Every single time anything starts to go right in our lives, something just has to come along and tip all of that on its head. Now, I cradle Rin in my arms, who's shivering with weakness as I press him against my torso, my heart still furiously pounding from beneath my chest. I nearly lost him. If I hadn't have gotten there sooner, those ghouls would've gotten their chance to attack and he'd probably be dead. Ghouls don't like it when other people step into their territory, that much I know.

"I really am sorry, Kaneki. M-My head was all messed up," Rin tries to explain, locking his eyes with me whilst he drapes his hand over his stomach, as if in a protective manner, encouraging a small smile to lick on the corner of my lips as I lightly shake my head. Leaning down, I press a kiss against his cheek before he attempts to give more reasons for bolting. The main thing is that he, and the babies, are alright. That's all I care about.

"It's fine, Rin. Just don't scare me like that again," I plead, connecting my gaze with his guilty one as he re-positions his eyes so that they rest upon the hand on his tummy, a sigh managing to escape from him. I guess he's still gonna feel guilty for making me worry so much; I can understand that, especially with the addition of the insane hormones that must currently be all over the place. I'm honestly not surprised that he took off, especially after I opened my big mouth and said something that I _knew_ I shouldn't have the second I saw the effect it had on him. I need to start handling his emotions a little more delicately, that much is for sure.

"I-I won't," he mutters, quickly leaning up so that he can cup the back of my neck, pulling my head down until my lips crash into his with a startled whimper, though I fold myself into the kiss whilst keeping my arms securely wrapped around him. It's clear that he's exhausted; when I tried to help him up after I found him, his legs refused to hold his weight. Even now, when he kisses me, the weakness is evident through the lack of passion that's usually there.

"Let's just get you to bed," I murmur as we approach the house, a sigh of relief slipping from my lungs when I finally pry open the door, walking right into the lounge to meet the panicked flicker of aqua that Yukio's irises create, Rin's twin instantly leaping to his feet the second we cross the threshold.

"Is he alright? What happened? How did you find him? He wasn't hurt, was he?" He inquires all in one go, not really taking any time to pause for breath, causing Rin to chuckle a little as he reaches out to pat Yukio's head, a smirk on my lips as he does. I'm sorry, but that's just funny.

"I'm fine, little bro. Not even a scratch, see?" He states with a smile, Yukio scanning over him in order to look for any abrasions or breaks in the skin, though none seem to present themselves. Even if there were any, they would've healed before I'd even killed the last ghoul. Yeah, his regenerative powers are insane.

"I'm just glad you're alright. I've saved a copy of the scan onto a USB stick just in case you want to confirm it with your own eyes," Yukio explains, Rin and I exchanging glances with one another as our lips form gleeful smiles, the two of us nodding our heads in unison. Even though it's still a little difficult to process, the thought of the two of us actually being parents excites me as opposed to daunts me. The only thing I'm worried about is Rin. Before he bolted, he sounded so afraid. He was convinced that he wouldn't be able to cope with something as huge as this. I can only hope that he doesn't believe that he's completely alone, though I don't know why he would.

"We'll check it out later. Right now, I need to go and get Rin some flesh. Will you be able to keep an eye on him, Yukio?" I inquire, settling Rin back onto the couch whilst Yukio nods his head in agreement, though Rin constantly flickers his eyes between the two of us, a look of reluctance to stay put welling in the flecks of his irises.

"You can't go out there alone!" He protests, though I merely shake my head in response, softly cupping my palm to his tummy whilst I brush my lips against his, proceeding to then nuzzle my nose into his neck, lacing several kisses over the skin.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," I assure him, pulling away and rising to my feet, placing my hands on my hips as I shoot another glance at Yukio, who gives me a nod of confirmation. True, we don't always see eye to eye, but at least I can trust him to look after Rin whilst I'm not here; who knows what he'd get up to if I left him to his own devices? Hungry and hormonal probably isn't the best combination if I'm honest. "I love you," I mutter with a smile before taking off into the night.

* * *

Why is it that, whenever I really need flesh in order to fuel the body of my pregnant boyfriend, which is a sentence I _never_ imagined myself saying or thinking, there's barely anything but scraps? I mean, sure, I could always kill a human, but I refuse to spill innocent blood; Rin would probably murder me if I did such a thing. He'd never forgive me. So I scour the streets of Tokyo for at least a good two hours, searching in every place I know for some flesh that doesn't have to be stripped from a living being.

And, though it takes me a while, I finally find some, using my kagune to slice up the meat so that I can fit it into the rucksack that I brought along with me, the lining made from a plastic-like material that will prevent the blood-stains from oozing through the fabric. That would look a little more than suspicious. However, no matter how many times I do it, I can't help but feel extremely disgusting inside when I turn my eyes to meet a pair of dead ones, so devoid of hope and life. But I don't have a choice; Rin has to eat.

Once I'm finished collecting up hunks of flesh for him, I sling the backpack over my shoulder again, twisting my head so that I can gaze up at the moon and the occasional star that decides to twinkle from the navy expanse overhead. Are we ready for this? I mean, it's not like we can do anything about it now, but I just can't help but wonder. Even though I'm almost 20, I'm not yet. I'm still a teenager. Rin's still a teenager. Yet here we are, having to come to terms with the fact that he's now pregnant with twins.

Every time I think about it, I'm filled with a mixture of excitement and fear; what if I'm not good enough for them? I'm a torture victim who went through a period of cannibalism just to quell the insanity that constantly pounded at my brain. How the hell is that father material? I know that I have to be supportive because Rin's clearly much more afraid of the future than I ever could be, but I just can't help it. Like him, I don't feel ready.

Shaking the negativity from my head, I rapidly make my way home again, though it takes about an hour just to reach the front door since I apparently managed to get myself terribly lost, despite having lived in Tokyo for as long as I can remember! Then again, I guess there are always new ways of winding up in a place completely alien to you even in the most familiar of locations. It just so happens that I end up making these mistakes more often than everyone else.

Not wanting to waste much time since I kinda wanna get this flesh into the fridge to keep it cool, I gently push open the door, slipping into the lounge ever so quietly in case Rin fell asleep on the couch during the time that I was gone. However, when my eyes track around, he's nowhere to be seen, panic instantly lashing through me. Where the heck did he go?! I told Yukio to watch him!

Just as I'm about to take off in search of my disappearing boyfriend, Rin suddenly enters from the kitchen with Yukio trailing behind him, a frown quickly knotting onto my eyebrows when I notice that Rin has a jar of peanut butter tucked under his arm, a smile on his lips. Uh... Okay? Random. "Rin, what's with the peanut butter?" I question, my gaze flickering in Yukio's direction, who merely shrugs with a 'I don't fucking know' look on his face as Rin plops down onto the couch, popping the lid off of the random choice of food in his hands.

"Felt like it," he replies simply, my perplexity only deepening with his words. He looks so freaking satisfied with himself, and I swear I hear him softly humming at the back of his throat as he uses his fingertip to collect a glob of peanut butter, which he proceeds to stick into his mouth.

"You know you're half ghoul, right? We can't eat normal food... Remember?" I murmur, only now wondering why the hell we even _have_ peanut butter in our kitchen in the first place. I'm guessing it's something I'm going to need to blame Yukio for later; he's the only human in the room, or as close to human as you can get when it comes to the three of us (or five if you count the babies).

"Yeah I remember. I'm not dumb!" Rin spits, though he kinda contradicts himself when he consumes another blob of the toffee-coloured substance, though there's the occasional chunk sticking out of the brown goo. "I'll eat what I want!" He then snaps, my eyebrows plucking themselves upwards as I proceed to rub my hands over my face with a sigh. Cravings. Of course he'd get cravings for human food when he's a ghoul. If the sickness wasn't enough, now he's gonna start throwing up even more because his body can't digest what he wants to put into it.

"Alright. But don't blame me when it makes you ill," I mutter in response, though I think I've already spoken too late; the second I say those words, Rin cups his hand over his mouth, making a sudden dart for the bathroom to spit out what his body's protesting against. Following after him, I crouch beside him and softly rub his back, whispering soothing words into his ear as he ejects anything he may have eaten in the past few hours out of his mouth, his fingers gripped onto the sink whilst his other palm rests upon his stomach.

"Go on. Say it," he grumbles when he finally stops throwing everything out of his body via his mouth, his body shuddering in my arms as he leans against the cabinet, rubbing circles over his tummy to calm the churning that I'm sure he's feeling. And, as much as I want to, I decide against saying 'I told you so', instead looping an arm around his shoulders so that his head can rest against my collarbone, my palm placing itself on top of the hand Rin has pressed to his abdomen.

"It's not your fault. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we take a look at the sonogram?" I inquire, Rin peering up at me from his place under my arm, softly nodding like a shy kid whose parent has just offered to buy them ice cream after they've thrown a tantrum. Smiling, I help him to his feet, winding my arm around his middle so that I can hold him close to my side as we make our way into the study, my fingers flicking open the laptop on the desk whilst Rin plucks the USB stick that Yukio must've given to him out of his pocket.

Handing it to me, I insert the device into the computer and wait for it to connect, a small notification popping up when it does to alert me that I can access the files. Directing the mouse over the folders, I open up the correct picture document, the image that I saw on the monitor back there appearing on the screen before us. And, no doubt, I can make out the two, distinct splotches of black sat beside one another, tears beginning to bead in my eyes when I notice Rin placing a shaking hand to his mouth.

"I-I never actually saw them," he breathes, causing me slight confusion for a few seconds before I remember that I passed out literally seconds after I saw the image for myself, meaning that Rin probably tended to me right away as opposed to paying attention to the monitor.

However, now, he's able to make out the clear shapes that are our babies, a soft breath hitching in his throat as he throws his arms around me, giggling like an overgrown kid. And it's freaking adorable. "This is really happening, isn't it? W-We're gonna be daddies," he whimpers against my chest, a smile curling onto my lips as I nod against his neck, our hands knotting together before we place them to his stomach, a content chuckle slipping from me.

"We're gonna be daddies."


	6. Chapter 6: How To Parent

_**A/N**_

 _ **I seriously can't stop writing this ._. It's getting out of control I tell you! I have so many ideas and not enough me to get them down x'D But here's the next chapter anyways (I'm pretty proud of myself for updating every day ;D)**_

 _ **So yeah, since I don't have a lot to say, apart from things are just going to get funnier from here on out...**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter ^^**_

 _ **Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX**_

* * *

 _ **RIN'S P.O.V**_

I really thought I was gonna get a good night's sleep tonight after everything that happened today; even _I_ could sense the complete and utter exhaustion that had consumed me and rendered me pretty much useless from the confrontation with those ghouls onward. However, as per every night for the past few weeks, I find myself cracking my eyes open to be met with darkness, which doesn't surprise me by this point; I'd really be amazed if I woke up to sunshine and birds singing. But nope. Here I am, in the middle of the night, wide awake. Again.

Groaning softly under my breath, I sit myself up a little, easing my way out of Kaneki's arm since he has it draped over me to cuddle me close, though I have to resort to replacing me with a pillow so that my change in position doesn't wake him up. You'd never think it, but he's actually a pretty light sleeper, which can come in handy at times. However, right now, I just want him to sleep; as hard as this has been on me, I can tell that Kaneki's been freaking out just as much. And I can't really blame him for being scared. I mean... I'm terrified.

But, at the same time, I'm not. It's difficult to explain really. I'm scared because I'm only a teenager. I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to handle it. If my body's getting this pissed at me already before the babies have even started to properly develop and grow, then how the heck am I going to be able to handle it later on down the line? That's what worries me. That's what I'm petrified of. What if I'm not strong enough to do it?

And then there's the flip side. I have Kaneki. No matter what, he's never going to leave me and he'll make sure that I have every little thing I need so that I can function as close to normal as possible. He'll protect me and fight for me and support me whenever I need it. But that's not the only thing that reassures me and causes excitement to flare through me each time I consider it. I'm going to have a family. Something I haven't had in such a long time. And, to make things better, a family with the boy I can't see myself loving any more than I already do. Just imagining mini versions of us running around causing all kinds of chaos brings a small smile to my face, my hand lightly resting over my stomach as I sigh.

According to Yukio, who came in to explain a little more in-depth about this whilst Kaneki and I were looking at the picture from the scan, I'm around 6 weeks pregnant, meaning that this is basically the most vital stage of the pregnancy when the babies are still developing all of their organs and other stuff that I don't really remember. He said to me that it's crucial that I take caution in pretty much everything I do because this is when it's easiest to lose them. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna let that happen.

Also, when Kaneki asked, Yukio said that we probably won't be able to hear their heartbeats for at least a couple more weeks, though he's got it in his head that everything may be a little faster with me since demon pregnancies end a month earlier than human ones. Which pretty much means that everything's going to get real hectic real soon whether we like it or not. But, on the plus side, my sickness should start to ebb in the next few days, which I can at least be grateful for.

As for showing... My brother didn't have an exact response to that one. He just said that it could be any time in the next two weeks, though it does take a while to start with. But, apparently, once you reach that stage, everything leaps into overdrive, which is just brilliant. I honestly can't express the length of my mixed emotions, no matter how much I mull it over in my head. I'm excited but I'm scared. I want to show but I don't.

Then, all of a sudden, a question forms in my head, hitting me hard until it feels as if all air has been knocked clean out of my lungs. What's everyone going to think? They're all humans. Human guys can't get pregnant. What if they turn me away? What if they call me a freak because of it? Biting down on my bottom lip, I massage my tummy as I get to my feet, feeling stress starting to build up in my head. They wouldn't do that, would they? I know Kaneki won't because he loves me. He already promised. But them? They're my friends. They're as close to family as I have. But would that stay the same if they knew?

Inhaling a shaky breath, I run my trembling hand through my hair, my other still rubbing circles into my abdomen as I pace around the room, trying to get my mind off of it. I can't get myself worked up in the middle of the night; I'm tired enough as it is. The last thing I need is more anxiety piling on top of the mountain that already exists.

Deciding to get a little bit of air, I leave the bedroom and make my way into the study, slipping into the room and softly shutting the door behind me, releasing a loud huff of air before slumping down on the plush armchair, my thumb hooking underneath my shirt so that it can run over the skin beneath the fabric. I don't want to lose anyone because of this. I don't want them to leave me.

And, just like that, I realise how freaking stupid I sound, catching my hormones before they manage to consume my mind and stuffing them right back into wherever they came from. My friends care about me. They'll look out for me regardless because that's what they're for. And, if they don't, then why would I want them by my side in the first place? I shouldn't be worrying about things like that; I should be worrying about the present. About me and Kaneki and our babies.

Now that I think about it, I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to parenting. I mean, I've seen other people do it, but I can't ever seem to picture myself doing what they do. Then again, I guess nobody can until they're thrown headfirst into the fray. Placing a finger to my lip in thought, my face suddenly lights up as I grasp the laptop in my hands, opening it up so that the light from the screen illuminates my face.

Time for a late-night Googling session.

* * *

 _ **KANEKI'S P.O.V**_

When my eyelashes gradually flutter apart, the first thing I feel is the harsh sunlight blaring into my eyes, a groan whining from me as I throw my arm over my face to shield it from the offensive light that's desperate to blind me. Why didn't I close the curtains last night? Was I really _that_ tired? Rubbing my face with both of my hands, I sigh into my palms, my breath puffing out in warm huffs against my skin. And, only then do I realise that's Rin's missing, my eyes quickly seeking out where he would usually sleep, only to find that the small indent that his body made has been filled with pillows as opposed to him.

Sucking in a breath, I jump out of bed, practically throwing the covers to the side whilst panic starts to fill me from head to toe. Not again. Please tell me he didn't run away again. Everything was fine. Everything was calm and quiet. If he did bolt whilst I was asleep, why the hell didn't he say anything?! Oh God. What if he's hurt? What if someone got to him before I can? N-No... I can't think like that. I just have to find him.

Remembering that I dumped my coat in the study last night before sleeping, I decide to dart in there to grab it since it's late November, rolling into December, and the temperature's through the floor right now. However, when I crash into the room, I instantly halt my ragged breaths whilst freezing on the spot, staring wide-eyed at what lies in my vision. Being Rin with a laptop resting on his chest, light snores causing the hand that's splayed over his tummy to rise and fall with every inhale and exhale.

Sighing in relief, my heart joining me in doing so, I advance towards my slumbering boyfriend, patting the back of his hand with a smile as I pluck the laptop off of his chest, curiosity overwhelming me when I flick it open to reveal the screen and what's displayed on it. And I can't help but scoff under my breath when I see the words 'how the fuck do I parent?' typed into the Google search bar, my fingers gradually pressing the device shut again whilst I run my palm over Rin's hair. I'm sure we'll have more than enough time to figure it out.

Once I've placed the laptop back on the desk, I lean down so that I can pepper a light kiss on the side of Rin's face, a small whimper whining from him as he curls himself up tighter, his hand motioning around in little circles on his stomach, causing me to breathe a silent laugh. He really must be tired; usually, if he wakes up during the night, he can't get back to sleep. However, the fact that he has, even if it was in here, means that he really needed it. And, after the hectic day we had yesterday, I can't blame him.

Deciding to leave him to sleep, I exit from the room when I hear a faint clatter sounding from the kitchen, coming to the conclusion that Yukio's already awake. After the little scare last night, I thought it'd be best to have someone else around to listen out for anything unusual since Rin basically needs all of the protection he can get right now. Making my way towards the noises, I soon catch sight of Yukio trying to juggle the kettle, a mug and everything he needs to make a cup of tea in his arms, letting out a startled yelp when the box of teabags slips from his grip.

Before it can hit the ground, I unleash my kagune, using it to catch the packet whilst Yukio's widened eyes track to me, a sigh of relief slipping from him as he uses his elbow to nudge his glasses back up his nose. Smirking, I set the teabags down on the counter, taking the mug off of him too so that he doesn't accidentally break it, his tail twitching a little in surprise as I begin aiding him. I always forget that Yukio's part demon too.

"Th-Thanks," he mutters, filling his cup up with the steaming water that results in his glasses fogging up, causing a giggle to catch in my throat, though I try to contain it there to avoid earning one of those chilling glares from him. Removing them, he rubs the lenses with the sleeve of his sweater before placing them back onto his nose with a content hum.

"It's the least I can do after everything you're doing to help us," I respond, Yukio's lips tugging into a small smile as he dunks the teabag into the mug, the essence of the tea instantly leaking out and swirling around in the liquid, the mahogany colour diffusing from the source until it stains the entirety of the water.

"About that. I'm sorry about last night. I guess I just got a bit... Overprotective? Alright, I don't have an excuse," he murmurs with a sigh, pouring in a dollop of milk and a teaspoon of sugar before pressing the cup to his lips, taking a steady sip. Shaking my head, I run my hand through my hair, sending my kagune to work, the different limbs fetching our supply of coffee before getting started on making it. Rin's gonna need something to wake him up when he gets that morning drowsiness later on.

"I get it. I'd freak out too. But it's not like I knew it could happen," I state, Yukio nodding in understanding whilst my kagune twirls a spoon around in the cup of coffee beside me, Yukio kinda just watching in fascination. I get that he and I aren't the best of friends, but I can't deny that he's the only one who can give Rin and I at least a little bit of light to stop us from stumbling around blind. Even if he _is_ starting to clog up our kitchen with human food already. "When did you get all of this stuff?" I ask, looking around to to find my gaze picking out more and more things that I used to be able to eat, such as bread, fruit and probably a tonne of other things too.

"I was up at 6am so I thought I may as well get something to feed myself since there's only flesh in the fridge," he explains, my head bobbing into a nod; I guess it makes sense, even if it does open up more temptation for Rin to eat a bunch of stuff that his body won't accept due to his weird ass cravings.

"Wait... But what about the peanut butter?" I question since it's kinda been nagging me ever since Rin wandered into the lounge with it last night, Yukio nervously rubbing his nape with a chuckle, pressing his mug to his lips to gulp down a mouthful before talking.

"I brought some with me because I was getting peckish. I intended to make myself a sandwich with it until Rin raided the fridge and found it," he mutters, the two of us releasing a little bit of laughter at his description, though we instantly shut up when an extremely tired Rin suddenly traipses into the kitchen, groaning as he flops his arms around me, snuggling his face into my shoulder. Rubbing his back, I plant a soft kiss onto his ear.

"Morning, sleepyhead," I whisper with a smile, though Rin merely whines in response, burying his features deeper into the tee I fell asleep in, encouraging a breath of a laugh to escape me. However, he then starts tugging on my wrist, clearly wanting me to follow behind him as he makes his way towards the bedroom, Yukio and I exchanging confused looks for a few seconds before I follow behind my drowsy boyfriend, my kagune scooping up the coffee I made for him.

When we reach the bedroom, Rin faces me with a pout on his lips, my head tilting itself to the side whilst perplexity fills me. "What's wrong?" I inquire, a frown quickly forming on his features as he turns his back to me, sternly folding his arms over his stomach. And, though I don't understand at first, I soon find myself glancing over to his side of the bedroom, pairs of jeans sprawled all over the place, as if a denim factory just exploded.

"All of my pants are officially too tight," he grumbles, my shoulders relaxing as I let out a short breath of a laugh, wrapping my arms around his waist so that I can nuzzle my nose into his neck, his tail gingerly curling around my ankle in response. "It's not funny! I don't have anything to wear!" He whines, tugging the sweater that he stole from me over his butt, which is only garbed in a pair of boxers, whilst he bundles the sleeves in his palms. I don't really know what he was expecting, though I know that, if this issue sticks around for too long, he'll start to get himself worked up again. Which is something I really _don't_ want.

"Alright, how about this? I'll give Shiemi a call and we can go to the mall to get you some comfier clothes. How does that sound?" I ask as softly as possible, not wanting to tip his emotions too far in either direction since it's way too early for both of us for him to start getting hot-headed or emotional. Especially over _clothes_.

"I feel so fat," he mutters, a pout definitely rippling across his face whilst I release a small sigh, knowing it's too late to turn this mood swing back around by this point. Now he's got an idea in his head. And, thanks to his hormones, it's just gonna swell until it finally explodes in either tears or shouts. I know enough about pregnancy to know that those are the only two ways that anything can end when hormones are on a rampage.

"Don't feel fat, silly," I giggle, gently nipping at his jaw until he allows a small chuckle to slip from him, though it's obvious that he's trying to keep a pout on his lips to emphasise his point. But I know how to get through to him, my fingers suddenly starting to brush over his waist until he's practically crying with laughter, trying to wriggle out of my tickling hands.

"K-Kaneki~!" He wails with an adorable tone, prompting me to gradually stop so that I can rest my hands on his hips, my forehead connecting with his with a smirk, his huge, sapphire orbs meeting with my silver ones as I place a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose. "You win. Shopping it is."


	7. Chapter 7: A Ring and Oversized Sweater

_**A/N**_

 _ **Confession tiiiiiime~! I've had this written for ages now but I kinda forgot to post it over the past couple of days bc I've been busy**_

 _ **Sawwy x'D**_

 _ **But the chapter's here now and it'll make y'all very very happy I promise ;)**_

 _ **Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter ^^**_

 _ **Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX**_

* * *

 _ **RIN'S P.O.V**_

"Rin, you've been in there for ages!" Kaneki's voice calls from the other side of the curtain that separates us in the changing rooms, my teeth catching my bottom lip as I wince from the clear frustration in his tone. I feel like one of those girlfriends who's dragged their boyfriend shopping and they walk around all day acting like they'd rather shoot themselves than be there. Well it was _his_ idea! It's not my fault my pants don't fit me any more; that's purely down to him. _He's_ the one that got me knocked up in the first place!

"I know. I just-"

"-If you say 'feel fat', I swear to God I'll lose it," Kaneki hisses, encouraging me to once again flinch with a light whimper; he can get really scary when he's irritated, which he clearly is right now. And I can't blame him; thanks to my freaking hormones, I can't try on anything without wanting to cry about how it's a size up from what I'm used to. It just rips apart my self-confidence is all. But, obviously, he doesn't know what that feels like because he's never been thicker than a freaking stick! So what gives him the right to bitch at me when he has no idea how this feels?!

"Well if you're gonna be such an ass then why don't you go over to women's section with Shiemi? That's where all the whiny bitches usually end up!" I snap, not needing to see Kaneki's reaction to know that I've pissed him off; the stunned silence is enough to notify me as it is. However, it's soon broken by Kaneki huffing out a sigh, his shadow against the curtain running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," is all he says, my arms sternly folded over my stomach whilst I pout at my reflection, somewhat glaring at myself for no apparent reason. I just feel tetchy all of a sudden, like, if someone says anything to me in even the wrong tone of voice, I'll flip my shit. Is this what it feels like being hormonal; I kinda forgot after I struggled my way through puberty. Groaning, I proceed to connect my head with the mirror, having no idea what to really do with myself. I don't wanna go out there because Kaneki's pissed at me, or I think he is at least, but I don't wanna stay in here either. Ugh, decisions.

"Kaneki? Rin? Is everything alright?" I hear Shiemi's soft voice echo from down the hallway, my ear twitching a little in response, though I soon go back to moping against the wall, my tail limply dangling beside me. I need to just suck it up and accept that, if I wanna be comfortable, I have to go up a size. But I don't want to! But it'll mean I can actually wear stuff that fits. But I'll feel fat doing so because the clothes are bigger than my old ones. Releasing another groan, I lightly knock my head against the mirror again. I hate this.

"Yeah. Rin's just going through some self-consciousness issues," Kaneki responds, my teeth gritting together whilst I bundle my hands into fists. He doesn't have to sound so damn bitter about it; it's not like I can help it. I'm a very proud person, which means that the slightest change can make me feel extremely insecure! He doesn't understand a thing!

"Oh no. Why?" Shiemi asks with concern filling her voice, a sigh slipping from my lungs as I pull away from the wall, resting my hand over my stomach as I plop myself down on the small stool in the corner, staring at the articles of clothing surrounding me. I mean, they all fit. They all fit _really well_. I don't get why I'm so insistent on making such a fuss over it when the truth is, I need stuff that provides me with comfort. As much as I may not want to accept it, going up a size is the only way that's gonna happen. Besides, people do that all the time, right? Even if they don't need to, they buy oversized clothing to snuggle up into.

"I don't know. He's perfect in every way, no matter what," Kaneki suddenly responds, my heart making a sharp leap in my chest whilst blood pours into my cheeks, staining them a bright ruby as I try to suppress a smile. He really thinks that? Or is he just saying that to try and get on my good side? Nonetheless, once I've tugged my own shirt back on, I suddenly leap out from behind the curtain onto him, giggling as I wrap my arms around his torso. And, though I expect him to be extremely confused, he doesn't even hesitate in cuddling me to his chest, placing a kiss in my hair with a smile. "Uh, Rin? Tail," he mutters, prompting me to quickly pull away, noticing my tail waggling behind me. Instantly, I shove it up my shirt before anyone around sees it.

"Y-You really mean what you said?" I question in a whisper, sheepishly linking my arms behind my back as a sudden shyness consumes me, something that I'm _definitely_ not used to feeling. I'm always confident and loud, not anxious and quiet. However, all insecurity melts away when Kaneki presses his lips to mine, indulging me in a delicate kiss that only lasts for a couple of seconds, though it's still enough to push warmth through my entire body, his hand finding its way to my abdomen.

"Of course I mean it, silly. I love you, don't I? I don't care how you look or what freaking clothing size you are. You're always gonna be perfect to me," he murmurs, his tone making me shudder a little, but in a good way. Looking at him from under my eyelashes, I steal another kiss, Kaneki smiling against my lips as his arms softly cradle me. Is it just me, or do I have the best boyfriend in the world? "So, you find anything you like?" He inquires when we separate ourselves again, my eyes casting themselves back to the hangers of clothing piled up against the wall whilst I link my hands together against my thighs.

"Well... E-Everything fits. But there's one thing I love the most out of everything I tried on," I mutter, scurrying back into the changing room to fish out the article of clothing that I'm talking about, being a huge, navy sweater that, when I put it on, pretty much drowned me entirely. And when I say that, I mean that the material went just below my knees whilst the sleeves were at least 3" longer than they needed to be. And I freaking love it; it's so damn soft and the first thing I wanted to do when I tried it on was snuggle up in it.

"Alright. C'mon; let's go pay and then we'll head back home. Sound good?" Kaneki asks, my head nodding into bobs of agreement as I collect up the clothes I liked the most out of everything whilst placing the ones that didn't fit as nicely back on their respectable hangers. It's not like I need huge clothes right now since I'm not even showing a little bit, but it's still nice to know that I'll have at least a couple of things to ease me into that stage when it comes around.

However, just before we approach the checkout, Kaneki suddenly halts in his tracks, his eyes widening, as if in realisation. Without explaining what he's doing, he tugs his wallet out of his pocket, handing the money to Shiemi, who just stares at him with a confused look spread across her features. "I just remembered that there's a book signing going on. Do you two mind if I go; it'll be ending soon," he asks, my eyes rolling themselves in a joking manner as I nod my head, peppering a light kiss to his cheek. Him and his freaking books.

"Sure. We'll meet you outside," I mutter, Kaneki smiling in thanks whilst gently lacing his lips over my own before pulling away again, making a sudden dart for the exit of the shop as if the world will implode if he doesn't hurry. My adorable dork.

* * *

 _ **KANEKI'S P.O.V**_

I nearly forgot! How could I nearly forget?! Running my hand through my hair, I motion my way through the mall until I finally reach where I'm looking to go, softly easing open the glass door of the jewelers with nerves bouncing around in my stomach for no apparent reason. I'm gonna look like such an asshat for being so late when they told me that they got what I wanted shipped in this morning. And it's gonna cost me a shitload extra for getting them to bring it to the store on such late notice, but I can't exactly help it. If I get to carry out what I have planned, then I _need_ this before the day ends.

"H-Hi. I-I'm sorry I'm late. I placed an order?" I explain to the woman behind the cash register, her eyes blank for a few seconds before they light up in realisation, a smile quickly forming on her lips as she pulls out a huge, black book with thousands of pages full to the brim with her swirly handwriting.

"Ah, here it is. Kaneki, right?" She inquires, my head bobbing into a nod as she slams the book to a close again, sliding it back under the desk before flipping open her laptop, typing in different letters and numbers at such a past pace, her fingers are little more than a blur against the keyboard. Then, all of a sudden, she halts all activity, hopping off of her chair with no other words, wandering off over to a metal cabinet, which she uses a key to unlock. With a protesting squeal, the door creaks open, allowing her to reach her hand in, tugging out a small, ebony box from the containment unit before sealing it shut again. "Is this what you ordered?" She questions, opening up the box to reveal what lies inside.

Glimmering in the light, a simple ring with a silver band embeds itself in a velvet-like cushion, a cobalt trail running through the centre of it to highlight the main focus of the entire ring. Jammed between where the band of the ring splits, a blue diamond glints, the shape taking the form of a square being balanced on one of its points.

With a small breath hitching in my throat at just how perfect this ring is, I slowly nod with a wonky smile, the shop assistant returning it as she softly closes the lid again, getting to work in wrapping the box up in a little gift bag, which I'll conceal in my rucksack the second I leave the store. "So, when are you planning to pop the question?" She asks with a smirk as she prepares the small chip and pin machine, which I slide my card into when ordered to do so.

"T-Tomorrow... I hope," I mutter a little shakily, clearly already nervous about it, even though I still have another day to try and suss out just how I'm gonna go ahead with it. I mean, obviously, I've never proposed to someone before.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck. I'm sure they'll say yes; you seem sweet," she states as I take back my card, slipping it into my wallet again, which I proceed to shove back into my bag with a smile. Taking the gift-wrapped ring in my hand whilst sucking in an anxious breath, I finally make my way out of the shop with a soft 'thank you', the shop assistant smiling sweetly as I leave.

I've thought about this for a while now in all honesty; I've never been able to see myself without Rin in my life. Just the thought makes me feel empty inside. But I guess I was just always too afraid to act upon these temptations because of his age. He's only sixteen, after all. But, despite that, I just know that there's no way I can put this off any longer; though he's certain I won't leave him alone in this, I still feel the need to promise him. I need him to have something to hold onto when his hormones hit him hard. And it all starts with this little ring and one giant question.

Will Rin agree to marry me?


	8. Chapter 8: Broken Promise

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys! How's it going with y'all? Good? Good!**_

 _ **So this chapter wasn't what it was gonna be, but I think that's for the best because I want to get into the real nitty gritty as soon as I can. Therefore, I want to get this period of relaxation out of the way so that all the shit can go down.**_

 _ **Aren't I just a lovely writer x'D**_

 _ **Anyhoozles, I'm not gonna keep ya! Have fun reading!**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter ^^**_

 _ **Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX**_

* * *

 _ **RIN'S P.O.V**_

"Man, I'm exhausted!" I sigh the second we step through the threshold of our house, stretching out my arms with a squeal when a few of the joints in my back make satisfying popping sounds, though I instantly slouch back into position again when Kaneki wraps his arms around my waist from me behind with a giggle, my hands curling over his wrists.

"I'm not surprised. You spent half of the time trying stuff on," he mutters next to my ear, a joking pout playing on my lips as he releases a small chuckle, pecking my cheek with his lips before pulling away, making his way towards the bedroom so he can hang the new stuff up. As he does, Shiemi quietly shuffles into the lounge, a look of awe engulfing her features when she takes in the humble vibe that our little house emits, the flecks of her mint irises dancing in wonder.

"Wow, Rin. Your house is so pretty!" She breathes, turning back to me with sparkling eyes as I allow a nervous laugh to tumble from my lips, sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. I can't exactly say that it was all down to us; it was Gramps who gave us the place to begin with. Even still, I can't help but agree with her; I've done nothing but absolutely love the house ever since we got here. It just feels like the perfect environment for raising a family.

"Uh... Do you want anything to drink?" I ask her, feeling the need to be polite and offer such a thing since that's usually what people do. Or at least I think they do. I haven't been to many people's houses before so I don't really know what kind of things I have to offer in order to seem like a good host.

"I'm fine with just a glass of water," she mutters in response, a small smirk lifting up the corner of my lips as I nod once, about to make my way into the kitchen when I realise that I'm still in the only pair of pants that actually fit, though they're still a bit uncomfortable. Knowing that Shiemi probably won't mind, I make a dart into the bedroom, Kaneki in the process of hanging everything up.

"I already got you something to change into. It's on the bed," he states, my chest starting to feel all warm and fuzzy; trust Kaneki to know exactly what I'd come in for without me even giving him any warning at all. Smiling whilst he smirks, I pace over to the bed and ensnare the clothes in my palm, being that sweater that I loved to bits, along with a pair of jeans that have a slightly bigger waistline in comparison to the ones I have on now. And, though that fact seriously puts a dent in my pride, I decide to try and ignore it. Like Kaneki said, I've got to be comfortable.

I waste no time in changing right where I stand, stripping off my old clothes and replacing them with the much more forgiving alternatives, though I'm sure I caught Kaneki sneaking a peek when I had my back turned. Freaking pervert. Then again, I guess he has the right since he's my boyfriend and everything. Even still, when I'm fully dressed, I whirl around on the spot, hips jutted out whilst I cross my arms over my stomach, my eyes narrowed into a mocking glare, though it only encourages a giggle from Kaneki.

And, though I'm desperately trying to fake being mad at him for watching me as I got dressed, I can't hold that false scowl when he gently peppers his lips to mine, wrapping his arms around me in a cradling grasp that I easily melt into, my fingers gripping to his shirt as I let out a small whimper. And, just when I think he's gonna pull out, his tongue starts to dab at my lips, which I gradually part so that he can begin to explore my mouth, a light moan whining from the back of my throat as I press myself against him a little more.

However, as soon as I feel my skin starting to prickle with heat from underneath the woven surface of the sweater, he suddenly halts in his actions, separating his mouth from mine so that he can rest his forehead against my own, staring at me with those huge, silver orbs. "You're hungry, aren't you?" He suddenly inquires, a frown knotting over my eyebrows as he does whilst I tug myself back a little so that I can observe him better.

"What makes you say that?" I ask in response, unsure if he's right or not. I mean, I don't feel hungry, yet I guess I never do until my body really lets me know about it, usually in horrible and agonising ways that scare the shit outta me. Shaking his head a little, Kaneki once again places his palms on my hips, nuzzling the tip of my nose with his in a way that makes me blush like an embarrassed schoolgirl.

"You bit my tongue," He says in a lowered tone, my stomach instantly coiling up whilst I slowly back away from him, fear buzzing through my blood within a matter of seconds. I-I did?! How come I don't remember doing it? Surely I didn't. I wouldn't bite Kaneki; I just wouldn't! "Hey, it's alright. I've got some flesh in the fridge for you. Don't worry about it," he murmurs softly, gently cupping my hands whilst a breath hitches in my throat, a couple of tears rolling from my eyes. I can't believe I did that. I hurt him and I don't even remember doing it. However, with his words, I manage to put a halt on my crying before it gets out of hand, feebly nodding against his shoulder when he pulls me in for a delicate, yet perfectly warm, embrace, allowing me to snuggle my features into his collarbone.

"I-I'm sorry," I whimper, Kaneki only chuckling as he gives my shoulders a light squeeze, then releasing me from his grip so that I can go and get myself topped up on flesh whilst also getting that drink for Shiemi, which I admittedly completely forgot about until now. However, before I exit the room, Kaneki plants a soft kiss on my cheek, lightly running his thumb over the back of my hand whilst his palm presses itself to my tummy.

"Don't be. Now go and eat; you all need it," he mutters, a smile licking on my lips as he allows his hands to drop to his sides again, my body remaining stationary for a few seconds before I finally make my way back to the kitchen, brushing my fingers over my stomach. Maybe I should take the approach I used to when I was half human, being to eat every day as opposed to every month. Perhaps that'll stop me from trying to nom on my boyfriend mid-frenching.

Once I reach the kitchen, I grab a small mug and proceed to fill it with simple tap water, watching the liquid as it builds up in the cup until it's full, allowing me to then tug it away from the gentle stream of water, which I halt when I'm satisfied. Placing the mug onto the counter, I pry open the fridge in order to pull out a small package of flesh, which I decide to eat now as opposed to in front of Shiemi since it'd probably weird her out watching me feed off of the flesh of her species.

After I've gulped down the last mouthful of the meat, a sound of satisfaction catching in my throat as I do, I make sure to wash my hands before making my way back into a patiently waiting Shiemi, who has nestled herself into the couch and has engaged herself in conversation with Yukio. However, the second I enter, he instantly stops talking, his eyes a little wide, as if I've caught him in an act that he shouldn't be carrying out. Just what was he telling her?!

Hearing me enter, Shiemi suddenly whirls around with awestruck eyes, which seem to be the only ones that ever adorn her face, a small smile catching on her lips as she springs up from her seat, racing over to me and clasping my free hand. With complete confusion darting through me, I frown to portray my perplexity, Shiemi instantly blushing bright red as she releases me, nervously looking over my shoulder when Kaneki decides to join us.

"Everything alright, Shiemi?" He asks in a calm tone whilst I gently settle the mug of water down on the small table in the corner, trying to distract myself from the suspicious feeling I have brewing within me ever since I saw Yukio acting the way he is now, a look of guilt never leaving his features.

"Y-Yeah. I just can't believe it's true. Is Rin really pregnant?!" She somewhat gasps, my entire body freezing on the spot the second she does whilst a sinking feeling develops in my stomach, though it soon transforms into a bitter rage directed completely towards my twin, who's attempting to hide himself in the couch.

"YOU TOLD HER?!" I yell out of my fury, bundling my hands into angry fists whilst my teeth grit themselves together, doing everything in their power to stop me from ranting at him about how I didn't want him to tell _anyone_! He promised me that this would stay a secret. That nobody would know until _I_ was ready to tell them about it! And now he's gone against that promise like a fucking asshole!

"Rin, calm down," Kaneki murmurs delicately, trying to weave his arms around my waist, though I push him away out of my anger, unable to stop glaring at my brother, who can barely meet my gaze for two seconds without breaking eye-contact again. I can't believe him. He went behind my back! He broke his promise! That asshat! Unable to contain my fury any more, I find my body suddenly exploding into flames, the vicious fire spitting at the air around me whilst I release a low growl from the back of my throat, Yukio's eyes widening a little in fear. Good. He should be scared. Because I'm gonna fucking kill him! "Rin! Stop it! Put them out!" Kaneki exclaims, his hand reaching to ensnare my wrist, though he tugs his arm back with a sharp hiss the second his fingers come into contact with my flames, burn marks appearing on the tips of them.

"Kaneki," I breathe with horror in my tone, the fire around me suddenly quelling as I try to make my way over to him, though a sudden weakness completely consumes me and I end up crashing to my knees with a breathless gasp, clutching the carpet beneath me in my fist whilst my other hand instantly flies to my stomach, as if on instinct. Dammit, I guess using my flames really takes it out of me; I can barely tug in breaths without wheezing as if I'm having an asthma attack!

"Rin!" Kaneki cries, landing beside me and instantly curling his arm around my shoulders as I try to regain breath, gulping down air whilst sounding as though it's much harder than it actually is. I just feel like I've just been on a long ass run and it's horrible; I can't focus on anything but breathing. Continuing to harshly suck in air and forcefully push it out again, I try to settle my thudding heart, which heavily throbs against my chest.

And then comes the pain. Only weak and in tiny stabs, but it's there nonetheless, prompting me to panic even more when it continues to dart through my torso in little splinters that slowly start to numb me bit by bit. Like I've got pins and needles. It doesn't surprise me by this point that my abdomen is the source of the little and often pains, my palm still rubbing small circles into it to try and settle these occasional jabs. So this is what happens when I use my flames? It completely exhausts me even further.

"I-I'm fine. Just weak," I explain to a frantic Kaneki, worried Shiemi and panicking Yukio, all of them surrounding me in a ring of concern as I focus all of my attention into steadying my heart rate again, each fresh, slow breath relieving the numbness that rings through my torso until I feel confident enough to get to my feet. Taking it steady, using both Kaneki and the table as support, I rise from the floor, my palm instantly pressing to my tummy the second I can afford to let go of the surface on which the mug of water still sits.

"You shouldn't use your flames, Rin. It drains you way too much. That goes for your kagune as well. From now on, until the babies are born, try to refrain from putting either into action," Yukio explains, my anger towards him all but melted away by this point as it was replaced by immediate worry the second I was overpowered by that awful feeling of weakness. Because, though it might sound a bit drastic, I'm terrified of even the smallest thing happening since I could potentially lose the babies because of it.

"Maybe we should go somewhere. Somewhere away from here. Just to relax where there's nothing to worry about," Kaneki suggests, my eyes finding his and the overwhelming fear and panic that constantly flickers through his irises, a weak smile slipping onto my lips. Maybe that would be nice. To just escape all of this for a little bit, if only for a few days, so that neither one of us has anything to get worked up about.

"Good idea. But where?" I inquire, Kaneki softly smiling as my presses his lips to my cheek, his free hand cupping the one that rests over my stomach in a caring gesture that I could also define as protective.

"I know a place. Just leave it to me."


	9. Chapter 9: Future in a Box

_**A/N**_

 _ **I squealed. No lie, I think the cuteness killed me in this chapter. But it's only just beginning; I've already started the next chapter and I think I'm allergic to adorableness because it's making me melt ;~;**_

 _ **But I will endure it for the sake of my baby boys and their babies :D**_

 _ **Anyhoozles, I'll let you get on now :3**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter ^^**_

 _ **Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX**_

* * *

 _ **RIN'S P.O.V**_

"I can't believe it. This... This is beautiful, Kaneki!" I breathe in awe as I poke my head out of the open window in order to observe the breathtaking scenery that lines each side of Kaneki's car, which is gradually bringing us closer and closer to just where he's intending to take me to get a break away from everything. From the stress and the worry and pretty much anything you can think of. And holy hell does he know how to choose his locations!

As we drive, the dirt road that paves the way for us is lined either side with a row of trees that lie parallel to each other, though their golden and amber leaves manage to intertwine in the air to form an autumn canopy, the occasional streak of light from the November sun teasing through the tiny gaps to throw down splotches of silver that are tinted mahogany. And, though I can't see far past the sturdy trunks that keep the foliage standing strong, every so often, a random glitter will catch my eye, like light glaring off of water.

"I thought you might like it," he responds with a smile, resting his palm on my knee whilst he keeps his eyes fixed with the road, though I lean over from my place out of the window to give him a light peck on his cheek, causing both of them to suddenly turn a soft salmon colour, which I can't help but giggle at. I honestly don't know how he does it, but it seems that he always manages to find all of the world's most perfect hidden gems. Perhaps it comes with being so misunderstood.

"I love it. How did you even find somewhere like this?" I inquire, once again allowing the cool air to gently tickle my cheeks and weave through my hair when I resort to once again positioning my head outside of the car, Kaneki breathing a laugh with a small smile.

"Well, my mom was always a really busy woman. But, whenever we had any spare time, which was probably only once or twice in the entire time she was alive, she'd bring me here. I think I was around 5 years old the last time I came here, but I still remember it like it was only a few days ago," he explains, what I can only determine as a happy sadness filling his tone. It's as though, despite the fond memories, it's painful to remember them. Which is pretty much how I feel every time I even think about my dad.

"Well, she had amazing taste," I murmur, taking Kaneki's hand in my own and pressing it to my lips, proceeding to give it a soft squeeze when I rest them both on my knee again, his fingers grasping to my own to signal the appreciation of comfort.

"I wish you could've met her. She would've loved you, Rin," he mutters, a tightness coiling up in my chest that I'm unable to push down; I can hear the intensity of longing in his voice. How much he wants it, even though it can't ever happen. And I can't do anything about it. So I do the only thing I can, being to rest my head against his shoulder with a muted sigh, nuzzling into his sweater with a light whimper.

"Well she did a good job with you. And I bet she's proud. Or angry because you got a sixteen year-old pregnant," I chuckle, Kaneki allowing a laugh to escape from him before he presses a kiss into my hair, cuddling me close with his free arm whilst his other palm remains fixed on the steering-wheel.

"I think, as long as she knows that I love said sixteen year-old more than anything in this entire world, then she wouldn't mind too much," he replies, a smirk tugging on my lips, which I push against his neck for a few seconds before pulling away, allowing him to focus on driving without crashing because of me. When I settle back into the seat, I rest my palm against my stomach with a little sigh, my thumb rubbing circles against it whilst my gaze wanders out of the window.

We're always gonna miss our parents. We're always gonna wish that they got to meet the person we're so desperately in love with. And, though I don't usually believe in all that 'guardian spirit' thing, I still like to think that they're looking down on us with smiles on their faces. Well, actually, my dad would probably be a bit pissed that I fell in love with a guy as opposed to a hot chick with big boobs. Damn, my old man was such a pervert! "We're almost there," Kaneki suddenly mutters, breaking me out of my thoughts so that excitement can well within me, a smile quickly spreading across my lips as if I'm a little kid again, Kaneki giggling at my enthusiasm. This break isn't for getting depressed about our dead parents. This break is for us. A chance to wind down and relax for once in our damn lives. And I can't freaking wait.

* * *

"So this is the Serenity Cabin and here are your keys. I hope you have a lovely stay," the guy who we met at reception with way too posh an accent and so much gel in his hair, it wouldn't budge if you threw a brick at it, explains as he hands a small set of keys to Kaneki, a wooden key-chain shaped like a leaf dangling from the ring that's attached to it. I don't know why he have multiple keys, to be honest. I think one of them is for the front door, one for the balcony and something else that I didn't really pay attention to.

"Thank you," Kaneki says with a kind smile that causes one to grace my lips as well, the posh guy (whose name is apparently Philip... Go figure) bowing before making his way back along the dirt-track that leads back to reception, though he ended up bringing us here in a little golf buggy because we're so far away from all of the other cabins. It cost a little extra, but it's peace and quiet. Away from humans. The last thing we want is for me to end up killing somebody because my hunger gets too out of control when the whole idea of this is to try and get away from the whole 'ghoul' way of life.

"Shall we get settled in?" I ask, though Kaneki softly shakes his head, cupping my hand in his so that the warmth from his palm radiates into mine, combating the cold air of autumn that nips at any exposed skin.

"I've paid extra to have someone else do all that stuff for us. I was thinking we could just go for a walk along the lakeside," he suggests, my eyebrows plucking upwards at the sound of the idea; I didn't even know you could get people to unpack for you! I hope they don't get weirded out by the random jar of peanut butter that I smuggled when Kaneki wasn't looking. But, now that I think about it, a walk by the lake would probably do me some good; it'll be nice and quiet. At least, I hope it will. I don't really think this is one of those places where parents bring their screaming kids who aren't satisfied, no matter what you try and do to settle them. I _really_ hope that _my_ spawns (yes, spawns) aren't like that when they grow up.

"M'kay. Sounds good!" I say with a smile, though, when Kaneki offers his hand to me, I instead take a few steps back before leaping on him with a giggle, Kaneki only barely catching me with a startled yelp. "Onwards!" I exclaim, thrusting my finger into the air whilst I triumphantly puff my chest out. "For Narnia! And for Aslan!" I cry, Kaneki bursting into laughter as he shakes his head, prompting me to chuckle under my breath at the same time.

"You're one random demon," he mutters, my features twisting into a mocking pout as I give him a good slap upside the head, a joking whine leaking from him before he finally starts carrying me towards the lake. Fuck walking; I'm pregnant. I don't wanna get all tired when I'm meant to be chilling out. Not bloody likely!

Despite me being perched on his back, Kaneki manages to make it down to the lake pretty damn quick, though he adds more bounce to his step to make it more enjoyable for me, my giggles attracting the gaze of several fishermen that are perched on the dock, hoping that they'll get a bite. But I can't tell if they're smiling or grimacing. Knowing the likes of old men, probably the latter. However, they eventually lose interest and turn back to the calm waters, the lake delicately shimmering in the silver sun, causing it to appear as one giant mirror that has been carved into nature itself, though, with each shift, the still image cracks and glistens.

Eventually, after a few more minutes, Kaneki brings himself to a stop, allowing me to clamber off of him, though he ensures that he helps me down, constantly pressing his palms to my torso until I'm once again on my feet. He's gotten so overprotective lately, though I'm not really complaining; it means that he's always around me, never letting me out of his sight unless there's something he desperately needs to do. Like me, he terrified of anything happening to the spawns. That's what I'm guessing anyway. "Rin? I-I... I wanna a-ask you something," Kaneki suddenly stutters, my eyes breaking away from the lake in order to fix with him, anxiousness riddling his tone as he refuses to make eye-contact, worry instantly swelling within me.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I ask him, only to have him shyly shake his head, his arms knotted behind his back in a sheepish manner. Okay, this is really out of character. He never acts this way, not even when he's feeling awkward or scared. He usually just blushes and that'll be the end of it. So what the heck's up with him?

"N-No. Rin, I love you. I really _really_ love you, more than I ever thought I'd be able to love anyone. When I found you, I was a monster. I was nothing more than a beast in human skin, everything that I used to be locked away in the back of my mind. Until you came into my life. You did something nobody ever could; you broke those barriers. You didn't just unlock them; you completely tore them down. You made me human again. You made me realise that I can love. You made me realise that I have a future. And you made me realise that I can have a family, something that I never thought I'd permit myself to have. I just... I can't imagine my life without you, Rin. I don't even want to imagine. Because you're everything to me and I want to protect you until the day I die," before I'm even able to react, Kaneki suddenly lowers himself onto one knee, pulling out a small, ebony box, which he delicately cradles in his palm, "Rin Okumura... Will you marry me?"

The second those words sound, everything around me stops, though my hands cup my mouth as they tremble, a breath hitching in my throat as I gaze down upon the ring through blurred vision, unable to even think straight. Out of all of the perfect people in the entire world, he wants to spend the rest of his life with _me_? I never even thought I'd ever have a chance to fall so utterly in love, less so be so loved in return. And the fact that Kaneki's here, presenting our entire future inside one little box, makes my heart pulse warmth through every single inch of me.

"Kaneki... I... Of course I will!" I exclaim, collapsing onto him so that my arms can link around his neck, giggling into his shoulder whilst I hold him as close to me as I can, unable to let go of this feeling of utter content and joy that overwhelms me, though the occasional choke hitches in my throat from my sobs of happiness. And, though it takes him a while to, he finally curls his limbs around me as well, cradling my weeping form with gentle whispers, the smile that's attached to my lips never faltering, not even when he pulls away.

Once he does, he delicately cups my hand in his palm, plucking the ring from the box, the silver band that holds a gorgeous blue diamond glittering in the sunlight as he slowly works it onto my ring finger, my right hand pressed against my lips so that I don't audibly hiccup due to my sobs of complete and utter joy. So, the second I'm able to, I force them against his, my arms wrapping around his form whilst his do the same, though one of his palms gently rests upon my stomach as both of us fall into the clutches of the kiss until we eventually pull out again. And, when we do, I rest my forehead against his, placing my hand on the one he has pressed to my tummy, a wonky smile riddling my lips.

"I love you, Rin. I love you so much," Kaneki whimpers, a light chuckle slipping from me as I lace a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose, knotting our fingers together over my abdomen whilst he also allows a similar breath of a laugh to escape from him. I never imagined I'd find love. I never imagined anybody would ever see anything in a screwed up demon like me. And, especially when I became a ghoul, I was sure that I probably wouldn't even find a future. Yet, by some insane miracle, I have. And I'm never letting it out of my grasp.

"I love you too, Kaneki."


	10. Chapter 10: Delicate

_**A/N**_

 _ **PREPARE YO ASSES FOR THE CUTEST CHAPTER SO FAR! (at least in my opinion)**_

 _ **Seriously, all the squeals were had and I can't even sum up how much I love love loved writing this chapter. I had to take a break because it was so damn cute x'D**_

 _ **Maybe I'm just weak...**_

 _ **Anyhoozles, I'll let you get on with reading now :3**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter ^^**_

 _ **Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX**_

* * *

 _ **RIN'S P.O.V**_

With a small whine that gradually develops into a bellowing yawn, my body finds itself being dragged out of slumber whilst my eyes await the inevitable dimness that accompanies twilight. Which is why, when they're met the harsh sunlight that morning brings, I instantly force them shut again with a whimper, one that causes Kaneki to blink himself awake with a groan.

"It's morning," I breathe, unable to believe that I actually managed to sleep through the night for the first time in the past few weeks, an energized sensation managing to pulse through me as a content breath slips from between my lips, Kaneki's arms cuddling me closer. Every single day ever since I got pregnant, I've never gotten a decent night's sleep. Maybe Kaneki was right; perhaps getting away _was_ the best thing for me.

"Mmhmm. You slept the whole night away, baby," Kaneki murmurs, a shiver running through me at his mode of address, which he instantly picks up on and allows a chuckle to sound from the back of his throat, nuzzling his nose into my back. With a soft smile, I twist my head over my shoulder so that I can press a light kiss into his hair, my thumb twisting around the ring on my left hand with a fond touch. I can't help it; ever since I put it on, all I've done is fiddle with it. I guess it confirms that it's actually there.

"Only just. I need to pee. Like... Really bad," I mutter, laughter escaping from Kaneki as he gradually releases me, allowing me to crawl out of bed and make a dash for the bathroom. I think it actually helps to wake up in the night sometimes; maybe then, I wouldn't be so desperate for the toilet upon awakening in the morning.

Nonetheless, I go about my normal bathroom routine, though I find myself a little startled when I turn to wash my hands to discover that I'm faced with a full-length mirror, my body jumping back a little when my own reflection startles me. Because, again, for the first time in a long time, I don't look tired. I mean, sure, I've still got a few creases under my eyes from those sleepless nights, but they're already beginning to fade after only a few days of being here.

With a smirk, I start working the toothbrush over my canines, lazily running it along the rest of my teeth before emptying the minty froth into the basin, the crystal-like water sweeping it away until there's not a trace left. I haven't been sick either. Kaneki and I have almost been here for a week now and I haven't had a single bout of morning sickness, which I find both relieving and worrying. I don't think anything would be wrong, but I can't help but get a little panicked about it.

Sighing, I gradually slip my hand under the sweater I slept in last night in order to massage my tummy, just like I do each morning in the hopes that it'll keep everything calm and settled for the rest of the day. However, when I press my palm to my stomach, it takes a few moments for me to realise something. Something that I've not felt before. My fingers are curled as opposed to splaying flat over the skin.

Suddenly gasping in an intake of breath, I proceed to work my sweater over my head, rushing to see if what I felt is actually there and I'm not just making it up because my mind isn't fully awake yet. However, when I discard the fabric in a mangled pile on the bathroom floor, I angle my body to the side so that I can see it for myself in the mirror. And, once I do, I instantly feel tears well up in the corners of my eyes, my fingers delicately gracing the small bump that's formed.

"Rin? Baby, you okay in there?" Kaneki calls from the other side of the wooden door, though I'm too preoccupied staring at my reflection to pay him any attention. I can't believe it. This is real. This is all real. I-I can see it. I can see _them_. I can _feel_ them, my hand constantly running over the slightly swollen area, the solidity firm against my fingertips. "Rin?" Kaneki tries again, suddenly snapping me out of my thoughts with a small gasp, my eyes blinking a few times before I rush to get my sweater back on, covering up any evidence of what I've just seen. Let's see how good Kaneki is at figuring things out for himself.

"I'm fine. Just brushed my teeth!" I respond before unlocking the door, only to find myself walking into Kaneki's arms as he softly cradles me, my eyes fighting a raging war with my tears right now. But I can't cry; it'll just make him worry when he doesn't need to. This break isn't just for me, after all. "You mind if I get dressed?" I inquire in a small voice that makes me cringe when I find that it sounded more like a croak than a question, though Kaneki doesn't seem to pick up on it, his eyes not displaying any change in emotion when he pulls out. If he did, he's covering it up.

"Sure. I was gonna take a shower anyway," he states with a smile, my lips also plucking into one, even when he peppers mine with with his own, gradually weaving kisses down from the corner of my mouth until they're gracing my neck, a couple of whimpers leaking from me whilst my tail wraps around my ankle. "I love you," he murmurs when his lips are on their way back up, gently pressed to my jawline, which he playfully nips at before finally letting me go, though I steal one last kiss from him before he goes to take his shower.

"I love you too. I'll get a coffee on the go for when you're done," I offer, Kaneki bobbing his head into a nod of thanks before softly shutting the bathroom door behind him, allowing me to freely do as I please. Flicking on the kettle, I pad into the bedroom again, rummaging through the drawers until my hands ensnare the fabric of my tight fitting tee. If he doesn't notice, I'll have to start giving him pairs of Yukio's glasses!

Not wasting time since the kettle will probably be boiled any minute now, I tug the sweater off once again, softly smiling at the mirror before replacing the material with the fabric of my shirt, which clings to me just as it always does. And, as expected, it reveals the small bump, though it's only tiny and barely visible. But I can see it. It's actually there. That kinda snaps reality into place; ever since Yukio told me, I guess I've thought of it as more of a dream than anything. But it isn't; this is real. And that fact both excites me and terrifies me.

Running a hand through my hair, I quickly dart back into the kitchen just in time for the lever on the kettle to spring back up, signalling that it's officially ready to make the best cup of coffee ever. Well, not really; nothing can beat Anteiku, no matter how well you attempt to make it. Instant just doesn't satisfy as much. Nonetheless, I get to work making the drinks, hearing the occasional door click open and shut as I do. So I don't know why I jump when Kaneki winds his arms around me from behind, his body extremely warm against my own, most likely from the molten lava that is the shower water. I swear, it's probably hotter than the pits of Gehenna!

"Did I scare you?" He murmurs right into my ear, a shudder running through me as I settle the mugs down on the counter, twisting around until our noses are pretty much touching, a smirk tugging on his lips, which he tenderly laces over my own after only seconds of me giving him the chance to do so. It's not like I'm complaining though, my tongue feverishly tackling his own whilst a small whine leaks from the back of my throat, my body pressed against his until there's not even a speck of light breaking between us.

And that's when he suddenly pulls away with a muted intake of breath, my eyebrows furrowing together on the exterior whilst my stomach coils on the interior, his eyes frantically searching mine for a few seconds before they finally track downwards a little, my bottom lip taking shelter under my teeth. Then, ever so slowly, being as gentle as physically possible, he presses his palm to my stomach, his fingers curling around the small bump as soon as they make contact.

And the second I see tears threatening to spill over his waterline, I feel some beginning to sting my own, his quivering irises locking with mine and my stupid, wonky smile. Without warning, he suddenly throws his arms around me, half giggling, half sobbing into my shoulder as I do exactly the same, my heart twisting with about a million emotions as he and I just cling to one another, weeping into the other's shoulder whilst both of our hands place themselves upon my barely swollen stomach.

"Crazy, huh?" I manage to choke out, Kaneki chuckling into my tee whilst pulling me closer, snuggling his face into my neck with a strained breath, his lips tickling against the skin with the most delicate touch he's ever used before. And I mean it this time. I don't think he's ever cradled me so softly as he is now, as if the tiniest amount of pressure will result in me cracking and falling apart. That's only true for my emotional state.

"I-I can't believe it. That's our babies, Rin," he murmurs, a smile catching on my mouth as I rub circles into his back with my free hand, my other still protectively cupping my stomach, which is fluttering from the sheer joy and happiness that's managed to fill me within only seconds.

"Spawns," I correct him, a silent laugh breathing from his lungs as he tugs his head from the crook of my neck, able to connect his watery, silver orbs with my teary, azure ones, a smirk creeping up the side of his face. Don't even question my nickname for the babies. It's just something I've gotten into a habit of calling them.

"Right. Sorry," he giggles, his eyes once again flickering downwards so that they can confirm that there's something there, despite it being tiny. That doesn't mean that we can't see it. But there's one thing I really want to know; obviously, I'd probably notice first because it's _my_ body and I'm used to seeing it the same way every single day. So any abnormality would first be sought out my my eyes. So how did he pick up on it so quickly?

"How did you know? What made you notice?" I inquire with a small frown, Kaneki's gaze flickering back up to meet mine as he gives me one of those crooked smiles that always makes my heart take a sudden leap in my chest, as if it's trying to escape.

"I felt it," he responds, my eyebrows raising themselves in what I can only describe as shock; how the heck did he feel it when there's only a little bump to feel?! "I'm so used to how your body fits into mine. But, today, it just felt... Different," he explains, as if he can read my mind, warmth spreading from my chest as I once again envelop him in a tight hug, holding him against my form without showing any signs of letting go any time soon.

He _felt_ it. After so long, he's able to pick up on the smallest of changes without me even needing to tell him. Just from hugging him, he noticed that something felt different. That it wasn't what he's used to. I just find that fascinating. But I guess it makes me realise just how much attention he pays to every single detail of our relationship. Where even the tiniest of things make a difference.

"So let me guess. You're gonna keep me under house arrest?" I ask with a small smirk, Kaneki pulling away whilst rolling his eyes, encouraging laughter to slip from me as he playfully shoots a glare in my direction, gently shaking his head.

"Actually, I had an idea. And don't worry, I won't make you walk anywhere," he states, my eyebrows furrowing in curiosity, though I decide to go along with it nonetheless. Who'd turn down being carried everywhere, after all? Besides, what's the worst that could happen?


	11. Chapter 11: Into the Woods

**_A/N_**

 ** _You wanted demons? No? Well you're getting them anyway :D Seriously, this idea kinda spiraled out of my control but I managed to make it work nonetheless, as well as throw a little danger in there too (do you really think I'd be so kind as to give you those chapters of happiness without consequences?)_**

 ** _Damn I'm a horrible person..._**

 ** _Anyhoozles, ima let you get on with reading :3_**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter ^^_**

 ** _Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX_**

* * *

 ** _RIN'S P.O.V_**

I swear, I nearly fall asleep on Kaneki's back as he carries me deeper and deeper into the forest that lies close to our little cabin, though, when I crack my eyes open, I find that there are large trees with amber canopies blocking out the sunlight, though some filters through to cast splotches on some of the fallen leaves. Sucking in a breath of awe, I dismount from his back, though, just like with every time I do, he ensures that he eases me down as gently as possible. And, now that he knows that I'm officially externally vulnerable as well, I'm sure there's no way he's ever gonna move any further than a few meters away from me.

"As much as I appreciate being looked after, I'm not an invalid, Kaneki," I state with a small pout, crossing my arms over my stomach, still not really used to the feel of it being a little more swollen than usual. But I guess I will in time; this is gonna feel weird for me to start with, that much I already know since I've been brought up my whole life thinking it's not even possible. I guess I can't really help it.

"I know. I'm just worried. I don't want anything happening to you that could hurt any of you," he explains, though I shut him up with a quick kiss that catches him off guard, pulling out with a light smile on my lips. I get that he wants me to be safe, but I still need at least a little bit of freedom from time to time. However, just as I open my mouth, the sound of screams suddenly fills the air, both of our heads snapping towards the source, though, before we can take off, the shadow of a young boy, probably around 8 years old, barrels towards us, fear evident in his golden eyes.

"P-Please help! There's a monster attacking Lily!" He cries, his gaze flickering between Kaneki and I, both of us exchanging glances before I crouch down in front of the boy, placing my hand on the kid's shoulder with as calm and kind a smile as I can manage.

"Alright. Calm down. What's your name?" I inquire, trying to keep my eyes fixed with his so that I can attempt to at least project some kind of reassurance from my own, though he's constantly flickering his between Kaneki and I, clearly petrified out of his mind.

"C-Connor," he whimpers, taking steady breaths to try and calm himself down, though I can tell that there's no shifting the terror out of his sparkling irises that seem to glow with worry, causing something in me to twist. Call it parental instinct.

"Okay, Connor. Show us where the monster is," I murmur, Connor nodding once so that his ebony hair falls into his eyes, quickly turning on his heels and taking off in the direction from which he came, leaving a trail of trampled leaves behind him. However, before I can follow, Kaneki suddenly grabs my wrist, his eyes wide and alert.

"There's no way I'm letting you go after it, Rin. We have no idea what it could be and I'm not gonna let you risk your life for some random kids!" Kaneki exclaims, though I merely harden my features and roughly wrench my arm out of his grasp, not allowing any emotion to cloud my face in the slightest.

"And I'm not gonna let them get hurt! So deal with it!" I yell, running after Connor before Kaneki can even attempt to stop me, though I soon hear his pounding footsteps behind me, a small smile licking on my lips. Even when I shout at him, he's still willing to help me out. Hey, that's love I guess.

So, with Kaneki hot on my heels, I chase after Connor into the forest until I can literally feel the unsettling aura that usually accompanies a demon tingling through me. I don't like this. I-I don't wanna do this. Like a hesitant horse, I suddenly stop, gradually backing away from where the terrible feeling is being emitted with small whimpers, my tail curling tighter around my torso. All of my confidence has completely abandoned me.

"Rin? What's wrong, baby?" Kaneki coos, coming to a stop by my side so that he can curl an arm around my shoulders, though he bundles me up into a hug when he feels my form trembling in his grip. Snuggling up to him, I softly whine at the back of my throat, sucking in a shaky breath. I really don't like this feeling. But whatever's projecting it, it's threatening the life of innocent kids. Whether I want to or not, I have to get my shit together and save them.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine," I mutter, wriggling my way out of his arms and taking off again, trying to ignore the terrible aura that's attempting to get into my head and terrify me, though I manage to fight through it until we finally reach the clearing in which Connor stands, his eyes locked with the huge tree that towers before us, much larger than any others here in the forest.

"U-Up there! The demon trapped her up there!" Connor wails, my eyes flickering in the direction he's talking about until I'm able to make out the rough figure of a girl, her fearful screams ripping from within the branches. We can't waste time; anything could happen to her if I don't get up there! Knowing that Kaneki will hold me back if I wait any longer, I dart towards the tree, instantly burying my fingers and feet into the cracks and crevices in order to scale it, Kaneki crying out for me the second I take off. I'm sorry, Kaneki, but I'm not gonna let a little girl get hurt when there's something I can do about it!

Finally, after a few minutes of climbing, I haul myself onto the branch right next to her, her wide eyes staring at me with terror laced through her mint-coloured irises, which shiver with panic and tremble with tears. Gasping down breaths, my palm gently cradling my stomach as I try to inhale as much oxygen as possible, I shakily get to my feet, reaching out for Lily's hand.

However, instead of taking it, she suddenly releases a shrill, demonic giggle that causes my stomach to collapse in on itself, her head viciously twitching to the side whilst the green of her irises consumes the whites of her eyes as well, her skin gradually turning to animated wood that points every single one of her teeth into dangerous splintered needles.

Locking a pair of glowing orbs upon my extended hand, what used to be Lily suddenly ensnares my wrist, my kagune instantly shooting out of the base of my back so that I can wrap it around the trunk of the tree for stability, knowing that, if I didn't, I would've lost my balance and fell. However, the second I do, vicious spines of wood suddenly erupt from the bark, spitting out in violent spikes that somehow pierce through my kagune, a scream of pain ripping from me.

"If you go down to the woods today... You'd better not go... Alone," Lily whispers with a demonic hiss before she heavily pushes me, my body falling over itself until I find myself tumbling off of the branch with a terrified cry, my right hand barely latching onto the wood in time to keep me from falling to my inevitable death. However, I'm unable to gather the strength to hook my left beside it, the use of my kagune already taking effect. So, instead, I curl my free arm around my stomach, protectively cradling what little of a bump I have, praying to every single God that I don't even believe in that I'm not gonna die. I can't. I just can't. I... I have to protect my babies!

However, when I redirect my gaze upwards in order to try and find a way to easily pull myself up again, I'm instead met with the twisted face belonging to the demon that had clearly taken the form of a little girl in order to trick us. Wait... If she was a part of this demon's trap... I left Kaneki down there with Connor! "You'd better not go... Alone," she hisses again, a breath hitching in my throat as I squeeze my eyes shut, still cradling my tummy whilst various wooden spikes position themselves so that the aim of their points is directly on me. I don't have a choice. It'll hurt. It'll hurt so much. But I have to. I'm sorry, babies.

With a strangled cry, my entire body erupts into a giant flare of blue fire that fills the entire clearing, instantly attacking the threats that pose themselves whilst I just scream, clutching my arm tighter around my middle when agony instantly explodes through me. Please... Just let them be okay.

Those thoughts are my last before weakness takes over and my hand loses all grip on the branch.

* * *

 ** _KANEKI'S P.O.V_**

I knew this was a terrible idea! I knew from the second Rin suddenly decided against coming any closer that I should've grabbed him against his will and hightailed it. But I didn't; I was a fucking idiot and just had to let him go chasing after the little boy who wanted to help his friend, bear in mind that both are now demons that are evidently trying to kill Rin and I. And, no matter how many times I attempt to make a dart to get to Rin, who I can see dangling by one hand from a branch God knows how many feet in the air, the kid that dubbed himself as Connor juts in my way, ready with a vicious attack. I need to get to Rin! I have to before it's too late!

However, just when I'm sure I've cut Connor down, another version of him crops up from the earth, a sadistic grin stretching across his lips as he shrieks out a giggle, swiping at me with his deadly claws that leave deep gashes on my skin, despite me being a ghoul. It must be some freaky demon thing or something that enables them to leave a scratch on me. Growling in rage, I throw my kagune towards him again. And again. And again. Each time, more of him appear, his insane laughter ringing through my ears until I can barely hear anything but those demonic giggles.

Falling to my knees with a strangled cry, I clamp my hands over my ears, squeezing my eyes shut as tightly as I can whilst I will the noise to go away, though it invades my brain and twists and distorts my thoughts until all I can see in the void of darkness that closing my eyes creates is the monstrous face belonging to Connor, his screams of laughter ripping through my skull.

Unable to cope with it, I force my eyelids apart again, only to find myself completely surrounded with that haunting laughter, giggling at the same frequency and volume no matter how much I try to block it out. No matter how many wooden demons I kill. It doesn't stop; they just keep multiplying. I can't win. But I have to; Rin needs me!

The second I allow my thoughts to wander to him, the entire clearing suddenly erupts into blue flames, the demons before me screaming as their bodies burn in the vicious torrent of fire that doesn't lay a single finger on me at all, despite my entire form being consumed in the blaze. And, though I wish to feel relief towards the fact that that torturous laughter has finally been silenced, I'm forced to suck in a terrified gasp when my eyes lock with where Rin was just dangling, only to see his body tumbling from the branch with his limbs limply accepting unconsciousness.

Without even taking a second to think about it, I'm on my feet in an instant, sprinting towards where he's falling from until I know I have enough speed to get me where I need to be. Not caring about what may happen to me in doing so, I use my kagune to launch me a few feet in the air, just in time to catch Rin in my arms, which instantly coil around him the second my fingers grasp onto the fabric of his shirt. Once I have him in my grip, my kagune crawls around the two of us just in time for my back to slam into the ground, my head snapping back with a sickening crack that encourages agony to instantly slice through my entire nervous system, my body suddenly going numb, unable to move at all. But I don't care. I don't give a shit about me!

"Rin? Rin, wake up. Baby, open your eyes! Please, Rin!" I beg him, tears prickling my eyes when I find myself unable to shake him, no feeling in any part of me whatsoever. I can't even move my fingers to curl them around his own. "Don't do this to me again. Please don't do this to me, Rin. Wake up," I whimper, my heart starting to tighten into a painful coil that combats the agony I felt upon colliding with the earth.

And, just when I think that I'm going to remain lying here without a response of any kind, Rin's fingers suddenly start to twitch, a groan whining from him as he gradually cracks his eyes open, only to meet with my terrified orbs of silver that have completely drowned in tears by this point.

"Kaneki? Wh- ah," he hisses, suddenly clutching his abdomen whilst his features screw up in pain, a hole quickly forming in the pits of my stomach when he suddenly lets out a small whimper of what appears to be agony. "I think I pissed them off," he chokes, rubbing circles in his tummy whilst making soft hushing sounds, though his chest heaves with heavy breaths of what I can only imagine as fear. "I'm sorry. Daddy's s-so sorry. He won't do that again. Just please... P-Please be okay," he coos to the small bump, my limbs finally beginning to gain feeling again whilst a sharp tingling rushes down my spine, a part of which I must've broken upon catching Rin. Thank God for these healing abilities.

And the first thing I do with this freedom is swipe away the tears that've formed in his eyes, choked sobs catching in his throat as he holds onto his stomach, suddenly bursting out into sobs the second I bundle him up in my arms, his shoulders shuddering as he weeps. So I do the only thing I can, being to hold him close and whisper reassurance into his ear, allowing my own palm to run over his tummy in the hopes that it'll calm him down a little. Because I can't bear to see him like this. He doesn't deserve it.

"Come on, Rin. I think it's time we go home."

* * *

 ** _? P.O.V_**

"Sir, it worked."

"Oh?"

"The trap was a complete success."

"Good. Now, get your finest men on the job."

"Yes, sir. When they return, we'll be waiting."

"Excellent..."


End file.
